El Hacker y el Estafador
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Un hacker, descubre una gran estafa en varias páginas web que ofrecen conseguir tu alma gemela.Sin saberlo entra en un juego que lo llevara a conocer a la mente detrás de la estafa y quien pondrá su mundo de cabeza. De Matt77. Re-subido por mi, Jaswhit :3 Cambiado el género para que sepan que si hay amorsh :3
1. El Hacker

Hola, bueno, esta historia es de Matt77. Pero recientemente me comunique con el y me dijo que ya no la continuaria (si, esta incompleta) asi que me dio su bendición xD para volverla a subir y terminarla. Hasta me proporcionó las ideas y todo. Bueno, nada más para que sepan. Si volverán a leer este fic o no, pues le cambiare cosas y le agregare otras. Todo con la debida autorización de Matt77.

Disclaimer: Death Note es de Obha y Obata. En fin, el fic es de Matt77, yo solo terminare la historia con unos pequeños cambios.

www._tu_media_naranja_.com no existe, ya busqué la pagina. Solo existe en éste fic. Pero bueno, su creación es de Matt77, no porque haya hecho una pagina asi, sino porque, bueno el puso la pagina ésta que surgio de su cabeza, ok? Bien.

Advertencia: Algo de acción y un poco de misterio. Está escrito por Matt77 y por Dios, yo lo edité asi que habrá muchos horrores ortograficos xD.

* * *

_**El hacker…**_

Me veía al espejo pensando como diablos había llegado hasta aquí.

Un hombre tomaba medidas de mi cuerpo y me sentía más como un ratón de laboratorio que otra cosa, pero por la familia a veces y solo a veces uno está dispuesto a hacer ciertos ridículos, ridículos que nunca en su vida podrá olvidar.

Sentí como otro sujeto me pinchaba con un alfiler y me queje de dolor. Odiaba que me tocaran, que me molestaran y que muchos menos me midieran.

Tantee en los bolsillos de mi camisa encontrando un cigarrillo en el. Lo tome y me lo lleve a la boca, para luego sacar mi encendedor y así poder degustar mi perfecto instante de paz, pero antes que llegara la llama al cigarrillo un sujeto muy estirado y bastante serio dijo.

-Señor aquí no se puede fumar-

Estuve a punto de armar un berrinche de proporciones bíblicas, cuando de la nada apareció él.

-Déjelo tranquilo, él vive del humo del cigarrillo- Acoto, luciendo un traje por demás elegante y perfectamente diseñado a su cuerpo.

-Está bien señor-Dijo el sujeto, haciendo una señal para quienes perturbaran mi paz se retiraran, dejándonos solos.

-¿No es emocionante?- cuestionó, mientras se veía en el espejo y estiraba su traje.

-Si, muy emocionante- Respondí sin nada de ánimo, pues aun no me creía su cuento de niño bueno.

-Tanta alegría de tu parte me mata- Contesto girándose para verme de arriba abajo-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Dije bajándome del pequeño taburete donde me median segundos antes- Es tu vida, tu decisión- Agregue. No entiendo por qué sostenía una conversación de este tipo, con este sujeto, por más que ciertos lazos familiares nos unieran. Suspire y finalmente encendí mi cigarrillo, lanzando una larga bocanada de humo. El chico rodo sus ojos y se giró para volver a verse en el espejo.

-Ya estas bastante grandecito, así que te lo diré, es hora que sientes cabeza, que consigas a alguien y que sigas mi pasos.- Él guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza- Sabes qué es eso lo que desea tu padre y deberás complacerlo- Yo agache la mirada al escuchar esas supuestas sabias palabras e inhalando del cigarrillo trate de calmarme- Vamos Matt, no es tan malo, créeme que no lo es- El chico se acercó a mí y apoyo sus brazos en mis hombros- Es una simple ecuación, tu más una chica más matrimonio igual a herencia. Es fácil- Light llevo sus manos a mi rostro y luego me dió un leve golpe con su derecha- No seas tan moralista; el matrimonio es una institución obsoleta y esto es por un fin mayor, por un bien mayor, así que te doy por consejo, que busques a una chica y se la presentes a nuestro padre el día de mi boda- Ligth sonrió y me miro de nuevo, mientras sus palabras me hacían casi vomitar. - Vamos Matt, anímate, todo saldrá bien- Ligth se alejó de mí y luego de volverse a mirar en el espejo salió del lugar, sin más.

Yo suspire y lo mire de reojo, mientras con la última calada a mi cigarrillo lo hice llegar al filtro.

-Maldito- Murmure, lanzando el humo a la nada y buscando mi iPhone dentro de mi mochila y colocándome los auriculares, comencé a cambiarme de ropa….

Mi nombre es Mail Jeevas, nací en un pueblo pequeño, muy lejos del lugar donde vivo actualmente. De mis padres verdaderos, no se mas que el hecho de que me concibieron, así que como han de adivinar, pase la mayor parte de mi vida en orfanatos, hasta que algo sucedió. Algo en mi le llamo la atención a quien aquella tarde de verano fue a hacer un simple donativo, un hombre poderoso, inteligente y que no pudo tener una familia propia y que desde esa tarde comencé a llamar papá.

Mi padre por así decirlo, es un hombre anciano, su nombre es Watari, y no soy el único que el gran Watari adopto, mi hermano mayor, su heredero, también fue adoptado, su fama, fortuna e inteligencia sobrenatural, le había permitido, alejarse de la familia, con bastante rapidez, pero no había roto el lazo que lo unía a Watari.

L, tan sencillamente L. A mí me agradaba, parecía un buen chico, pero su relación no era muy buena con Ligth, mi supuesto primo.

Light un chico que tenía padres, una vida y un mundo, pero por extrañas razones, Ligth llego a nuestro hogar, Watari lo adopto en el sentido de darle los mismo derechos que teníamos nosotros, aunque el anciano era bastante sabio y guardaba ciertas reserva sobre el chico.

Esas reservas, fue lo que me trajeron hasta este punto, o mejor dicho la cláusula W. En dicha cláusula, Watari, obliga a todos sus descendientes, herederos y demás persona que deseen optar por su venia, a contraer sagradas nupcias. ¿Por qué? Porque según mi padre, el amor lo puede casi todo, aunque el amor de por sí, pues era más que un mito para mí.

Suspire colocándome mis jean viejos y roidos, para luego calzarme mis viejos convers, negros. Mi padre es un genio, pero su cláusula, parte del principio de la moralidad y la rectitud de las demás personas y digamos que mi primito no es precisamente esa clase de persona. Ligth, al enterarse de dicha cláusula, busco la primera alma caritativa, para casarse y esa chica era una rubia, con más pechos que cerebro, aunque a veces tenía momentos de lucidez. Su víctima Amane Misa, una chica que mataría por él aunque a él no le importa ni un bledo la chica

Y la pregunta es ¿porque mi complicación?, ¿Por qué escucho a un sujeto de falta moral y de retorcida imaginación? ¿Por qué debo cumplir con la cláusula?...Pues en honor a la verdad, no me hacía falta la herencia o ser reconocido como algún sucesor, de la respetable familia Watari o más aun de L, pero existía algo con lo cual no contaba, eso era la soledad que ya comenzaba a dañarme y evidentemente la posibilidad de decepcionar a mi amable protector y benefactor

Me coloque mi playera, de Toad, Kinopio o el honguito de la vida de Mario Bross y salí de ese horrible lugar, en búsqueda de claridad, pero en lugar de eso encontré…

-Mattyyyy!- sentí como una chica estrujaba los huesos de mis costillas en un supuesto abrazo.

-Linda- me queje- Me estas matando.- murmure, haciendo que la chica me soltara.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó para luego tomarme de la mano y acompañarme a la salida de la sastrería. La chica con complejo de sanguijuela, era mi prima. Sí, mi familia estaba llena de fenómenos y yo pues no me quedaba atrás, pues mi cabello era rojo fuego, soy demasiado pálido y uso unos googles naranjas que me permiten ver todo, como si viviera en un enorme vaso de cola del mismo sabor.- No puedo creer que Ligth se vaya a casar.

-Yo tampoco- murmure, empujando a la chica con uno de mis dedos, pero ella se negaba a soltar mi mano.

-Ya se acerca tu turno y como sabes, debes presentar a tu prometida, para la fecha de la boda- Añadió la chica con un tono de voz bastante desagradable.

-Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las conquistas- añadí, azotando mi brazo con fuerza y finalmente alejándome de Linda.

-Eso ya lo sé, tontito- Contesto la muchacha viéndome y señalándome directamente al rostro- Por eso encontré esto.- La chica me extendió un trozo de papel-

-Linda por aquí- Grito un de sus tantas amigas.

-Voy- grito, para luego girarse hacia mí, abrazarme muy suavemente y murmurar- Piénsalo- Linda salió corriendo y yo me quede en blanco.

En medio de esa solitaria calle, mientras la brisa veraniega, golpeaba mi frente, leí el trozo de papel: www._tu_media_naranja_.com

-¿Qué puedo perder?- Murmure, accionando la alarma de mi auto…..

Al llegar a casa, en completa oscuridad, ingrese a la página y pude observar una presentación rimbombante, con música chillona y muy, muy MUYYYYY rosa.

_**¿Cansado de que las chicas te rechacen?, ¿cansada de buscar tu príncipe azul?, ¿Estas agobiado de citas, que solo te rompen el corazón?... Pues ya nos busques más, en esta página te ponemos en contacto con tu chico o chica ideal.**_

_**Con una módica cuota de cincuenta dólares, si, cincuenta dólares, podrás optar a tener tres citas y si no estás satisfecho o satisfecha, te concederemos hasta una cuarta y quinta cita, totalmente gratis, solo par que encuentres tu alma gemela…**_

-¿Qué diablos?- murmure, viendo las imágenes que eran capaz de producir convulsiones de lo rosa que eran.

Escuchaba la intro y mientras más la escuchaba más me traumaba, pero al menos el internet es gratis, bueno o muy barato, así que lo menos que podía hacer es terminar de ver la presentación…

Durante diez minutos, escuche testimonios, de felices parejas, con un año de casado y que la felicidad verdadera la habían encontrado gracias a la magnífica utilización de esta página.

Me sentía como si estuvieran vendiendo la cura a la ceguera o peor aún, a la idiotez. Así que decidí hacer lo único que me destacaba y que me había traído en primera instancia, a este hogar.

Todo había comenzado como un juego y solo Dios sabe cómo me gusta jugar.

Suspire y moví mi cuello de un lado a otro, haciendo que mis huesos sonaran. Lleve mi cigarrillo a la boca, para encenderlo y con el, activar el resto de mis computadoras, saliendo de las penumbras, siendo iluminados por los monitores.

Soy Mail Jeevas, profesión hacker. Mi mayor habilidad y la mayor utilidad, para los negocios de mi padre, es la creación de corta fuegos y barreras de seguridad, para volver su compañía como la de L impenetrable; el hacking, es solo una faceta oculta de mis múltiples habilidades.

En la pantalla completamente negra, invoque a mi gusano, un pequeño programa que ingresaba a las páginas, buscaba el servidor donde se guardaba la información de los usuarios del sitio y verificaba, si la información era existente, contra las demás bases de datos como la de seguridad e identificación.

-Facil- murmure con el cigarrillo en mi boca, este gusano lo diseñe cuanto tenía ocho años.

Los resultados de mi rastreo, comenzaron a salir en el otro monitor. Las estadísticas eran bastante alarmantes. De los diez mil supuesto clientes de la paginas, solo tres eran reales, posiblemente los manejadores del site y los restantes, eran simples seres ingenuos que habían depositado sus esperanza en un sitio que solo los estafaba, pagando a veces diez mil dólares para optar por mas citas.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me indigne, así que contra todos mis principios y reglas, hice algo que hasta ese instante no pude calcular las consecuencias.

En la pantalla negra de mi computadora, invoque otro gusano, pero este bloqueaba la página e impedía que cualquier deposito por el servicio llegara al dueño de la página, devolviéndolo al usuario.

Tecleaba con fuerza, mientras mi gusano cerraba los acceso, al susodicho site y así poder ejecutar la última fase de este extraño juego.

La página en un momento se blanqueó y con un enter, un pequeño obrerito apareció llevando consigo un cartel que decía 'Disculpe la molestia, en este momento estamos realizando mantenimiento de esta página.'

Sonreí satisfecho, hundiendo el cigarrillo en la cenicero y encendiendo de golpe el otro

-Apenas estoy comenzando- Murmure, buscando otros sitos, similares a este, con los mismos usuarios, encontrando unos cuarenta paginas similares a estas.

Libere mis gusanos, bloquee los accesos y puse a todas estas páginas en mantenimiento, para cerrar con broche de oro, mi contribución a la humanidad.

Había bloqueado las páginas y había impedidos las estafas, pero todo esto era solo un paño de agua tibia. Sabía que la mente tras de eso abriría otros site, cambiaria los manejadores de la página y se burlaría de más gente.

Lance el humo del cigarrillo al aire y me recline en mi silla pensando que hacer y en un instante, mi cerebro pulso. La respuesta al matrimonio a todos mis males y además podía ayudar a otras personas, no decepcionaría a mi padre….

-Bien, es el momento- Murmure, empujando mi silla, hacia mi computadora más lejana y así aperturar uno de mis tantos programas….

En una pantalla blanca con letras negras se escribía el mensaje a medida de que dictaba…

_**Hola, soy un hacker y se lo que están haciéndole a estas pobres personas, son unos estafadores. No intenten, solventar el problema, pues me apropiare del site completamente. Lo sacare de la red y un mensaje se disparara a la policía y créanme que estos se mostrara muy interesados en ustedes más que en mí.**_

_**No estoy en búsqueda de dinero, no quiero poder y tampoco busco mujeres, así que se preguntaran ¿qué deseo?. Quiero hablar con la mente detrás de esto, consíganme una cita y a esa persona le expondré mis exigencias…Tienen veinte y cuatro horas. Matt77**_

Le había enviado una nota a los manejadores del site, que sabía perfectamente que no era los creadores de estos lugares o la mente detrás de un recurso tan bajo como este.

Sabía que el destino me había puesto en el camino este lugar y que tal vez el matrimonio no era para mí, pero si lograba convencer a Watari, que era bueno, podía ser tan libre como es L y así no decepcionar a mi padre.

Intuía los riesgos, pues si alguien era capaz de estafar de esta forma, pues todo era un asunto en extremo delicado, aun así estaba más que listo.

Me levante de mi silla, camine hacia mi cómoda y abrí una de las gavetas, sacando de ella un arma de juguete, de color naranja y plástica. No sabia cuántos años este simple juguete estaba aquí, pero cuando me escribieran estaría listo.

* * *

Bueno, a este capitulo no le cambie ni agrege nada. Unos cuantos retoques para eliminar faltas ortograficas. No es necesario que dejen review, aunque les agrdeceria dejaran uno :3

Solo subi tooodo el fic otra vez para poder ponerle el final y que no se hagan bolas.

Adios.


	2. El Estafador

Bueno, hola. Como ven no tardo nada en actualizar puesto que sólo estoy re-subiendo los capítulos xD

Advertencias: Horrores ortograficos que matarían a mi maestra de español. Claro, después de matarme a mi y a Matt77 xD

Disclaimer: Death Note es de Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata. Y el fic, pues es de Matt77 aunque dice que ahora me pertenece, meor no le hago caso, no me quiero emocionar :3

Disfruten~

* * *

_**El estafador...**_

Las personas creen que los estafadores son seres sin escrúpulos, personas que no tienen nada que perder, que viven entre las sombras, entre pequeños, lúgubres y sucios callejones sin salidas. Escorias de la sociedad, seres que son capaces de hacer de todo por estafar y que su vida se define, entre lo ilegal y la falta de moral…

Las personas que afirman eso, es porque no me conocen…

Dormía plácidamente, entre mis sábanas de seda fina, mientras mi emporio, de mármol blanco y obras de artes costosas me rodeaban.

Vivía en la opulencia y la estafa era la base de mi negocio, es decir, era la fuente inagotable de dinero que invertía en la bolsa para blanquearlo y finalmente convertirme en el joven más poderoso y acaudalado de este lado de la cuidad.

Me estire al máximo, en mi cómoda cama, rasque mi cabeza y me libere de las sábanas, solo para colocar mis pies descalzos en el mármol frio de mi habitación.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta llegar al enorme baño, abriendo las llaves del agua, puse a llenar la tina, para darme un relajante baño. Mientras la tina se llenaba, camine hacia el espejo y detalle mi rostro.

-No siempre fue tan fácil- Murmure, viendo mis rasgos y las cicatrices, de mi lucha para llegar hasta aquí.

Suspire y pensé que la vida no siempre había sido tan fácil, mi frialdad y mi mal carácter, me habían asegurado, el poder, la respetabilidad y el dinero, pero no sin pagar un alto precio.

Ser un niño y jugar a un hombre, siempre trae consecuencias y más en un mundo, en que la lealtad, se mide a punta del acero de una fría arma.

Decidí, que era demasiada lastima por un día, así que me libere de mi bata de dormir, mis calzoncillos , entre a la tina y automáticamente se empezó a reproducir una de las más especiales obras del virtuoso del violín Paganini. Sí, soy un estafador, no soy un inculto…

Las burbujas llenaron la tina y sencillamente cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por las notas más hermosas, de este destacado violinista….

Una hora más tarde salí renovado de la tina, para que mis sirvientes preparen mis cosas para vestirme, solo como a mí me gusta.

Muchas de las personas que me rodean, dicen que mi atuendo es poco adecuado para un hombre de negocios, pero yo no les hago caso, pues no soy precisamente un convencional, sujeto de traje y de maletín y como mi ropa, que es flexible, elegante y ceñida, así también es mi actitud en los negocios.

Dos horas después de haberme levantado, salía de mi habitación, atravesando las dos imponentes puertas de madera fina tallada a mano, solo para encontrarme a mis múltiples asistentes.

-Señor, tiene una cita a las diez- Dijo una chica, mientras yo la veía de reojo.

-Necesitamos saber si va comprar o vender las acciones, de Entrex- Dijo otro asistente, más torpe que la anterior.

Caminaba rumbo a mi oficina y sin mediar palabra con estos dos seres, entre a ella cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Daba pasos largos y seguros, por la alfombrada oficina, mientras mi ojos se posaban en un chiquillo, no mayor que yo y que mis colaboradores, le habían capturado tratando de hacer "negocios" en mi zona.

Di otros pasos más hasta llegar a mi escritorio, corriendo la silla, que era más parecida a un trono que otra cosa, me senté y cruce mis piernas.

El aire era denso, no me gustaba esta parte de mi trabajo, pero como todo trabajo había cosas malas y cosas realmente malas.

Levante la mirada y pensé que había sido una excelente idea diseñar de esta forma mi oficina, ventanas largas, casi desde el piso hasta el techo, mi escritorio estaba un poco más elevado en una especie de escenario, mi silla muy grande y ostentosa y mi escritorio de caoba oscura, austero, pero elegante. En las paredes, cuadros de diferentes, artistas, obra de artes robadas y otras sencillamente compradas de forma legal, cortinas oscuras, le daban sensación de sobriedad, pero sobre todo realzaba mi poder sobre cualquier criatura que se atreviera a cruzar mis límites.

-Habla- Murmure.

-Señor, por favor, solo tenía hambre y quería comer- Alego el chico, que temblaba en la silla.

-¿Hambre? ¿Comer?- Cuestione- Si tenías hambre, ¿porque no robaste pan?, si querías comer ¿por qué no trabajaste, para mí?- Guarde silencio por unos segundos, para luego gritar-pero tu decidiste, robar un restaurante que está bajo mi protección y usando mi emblema. Dame un motivo, para no pedirle a mi gente, que te torture y luego te desaparezca- Añadí, suspirando lentamente y tratando de volver a mis casillas.

-Solo pido una oportunidad- Murmuro el chico. Ciertamente no era mayor que yo y era bastante patético. Lo mire fijamente y apoye mis codos sobre la mesa, para observarlo con detenimiento

-Bien, te daré tu oportunidad- el chico comenzó a sonreír, pero antes de que se llenara de felicidad, levante mi mano y agregue- Si logras decirme, quien es el artista que toca esta pieza- Con una señal, la música de fondo, aumento el volumen reproduciendo el inconfundible violín. El chico temblaba y sudaba, mientras trataba de reconocer quien era el autor de tan hermosa melodía.

-Es…-el pequeño trago grueso- Es…Mozart- Concluyo y yo sonreí con malicia.

-Error- Di una señal y mis guarda espalda lo tomaron por el brazo y yo me levante de mi silla, caminando hacia el chico- Es Paganini, un virtuoso del violín- Dije dando cortos y pequeños pasos- Es mi interprete favorito, ¿sabes por qué?- le cuestione, mientras me acercaba más a él y el chico que temblaba con más fuerza- Cuando era niño se contagió con sarampión, dijeron que había muerto, pero por cosas de la vida, el chico no murió y por la misma suerte no fue enterrado vivo. A los ocho años compuso una sonata, de gran dificultad y belleza y es precisamente la que escuchas, pero lo que más me gusta de Paganini, es que su virtuosismo, no solo logro su reconocimiento y riqueza si no que creo el mito eterno de que su habilidad inhumana para tocar, fue producto de un pacto con el diablo- Me detuve frente al chico, que ya era un manojo de nervios-Paganini, no fue un hereje, fue un genio, alguien que podía tocar un violín de una sola cuerda , que podía memorizar cientos de partituras, tocaba doce notas por segundo y que todos los maestros no le querían enseñar, porque él ya lo sabía todo- Levante mi mano y le señale, para luego enturbiar mi mirada- Te dejo a tu Mozart, porque yo soy Paganini- tome su rostro con mi mano derecha y me acerque a él- Dime, ¿soy real o un mito?- El chico rodo sus ojos y finalmente se desmayó, en los brazos de mis guarda espaldas.

-Esta vez sí se lució, jefe- Dijo un enorme sujeto, sonriendo, mientras yo soltaba el rostro del pillo.

-Llévenlo a su casa, con este susto le será suficiente, no volverá a robar y devuélvale el dinero a restaurant y denle el diez por ciento, como señal de disculpas- Dije girando y caminando hacia mi escritorio.

Me senté en mi silla, mientras las pesadas puertas se cerraban

-Un problema menos- Murmure, llevando mis pies al borde de la mesa y reclinándome en mi silla.- Me hubiese gustado, que los antiguos jefes practicaran la condescendencia - Añadí viendo a los lados, tratando de tener a alguien que me escuchara, pero no había nadie que lo hiciera.

La soledad, había sido mi compañera, junto a la habilidad con los negocios y pensé en ese preciso instante que era una ironía que mi riqueza, proviniera del único sentimiento que podía aliviar mi soledad.

El amor, el antiguo mito del amor, que te hace ciego, sordo, mudo y torpe, por lo visto y que muchas personas estaban dispuestas a pagar millones, solo por tratar de conseguirlo.

La fórmula muy sencilla y yo el genio que la había descubierto, esa noche fría de invierno cuando un pobre sujeto quería lanzarse de un puente, después de descubrir que su novia le engañaba con su mejor amigo.

Yo le veía desde lejos, en una esquina desde mi hogar hecho de cajas de cartón mientras la amargura de su llanto llenaba esa calle y ese puente. Él se lamentaba de su torpeza y se echaba la culpa a si mismo de lo que sucedía y me sorprendí, pues, no comprendía, como alguien no podía imaginar su existencia, sin la otra persona y como el mundo, podía estar tan desconectado del dolor y el sufrimiento de alguien más.

La brisa soplaba, mientras yo contemplaba como el sujeto se subía al borde del puente y estirabas sus manos, como si tratara de volar. El golpe del viento tempestuoso de esa noche, golpeaba su cuerpo, agitando su traje y su corbata…

-Ya no importa- grito a la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, para que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y desde mi escondite, corrí hacia donde estaba el sujeto, para sostenerlo, por el borde de su chaqueta. Lo tome con todas mis fuerzas y apoye mi pierna derecha en el borde del puente y jalándolo logre atraerlo hacia mí, frustrando su acto suicida.

Entre llantos y blasfemia, el sujeto me pregunto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había detenido? Pues la muerte era el único antídoto para su pena. Mi respuesta, aunque seca y directa, logro acallar la ira del sujeto.

-El amor no existe- El hombre me miró fijamente y como si le hubiese revelado una gran verdad.

-¿Tu nombre niño?- me pregunto secando sus lágrimas.

-Mihael Keehl – El sujeto se acercó a mí y agito mi cabello amarillo-Pero me dicen Mello

-Desde ahora serás, simplemente Mello- Señalo.

Yo tenía catorce años y había pasado algo de tiempo viviendo en las calles, tratando de sobrevivir, en uno de los barrios, mas ostentosos y a la vez más peligroso de la ciudad.

Para mi suerte o mi desgracia, el sujeto que había salvado, era uno de los jefes de la mafia más poderoso de toda la ciudad y desde ese entonces me convertí en su protegido, en un hijo para él.

El tiempo paso y yo crecí y como era lógico pensar, todo su imperio quedaría en mis manos, pero yo no quería eso, sus negocios eran por demás turbios y yo no pensaba vivir tan al margen de la sociedad, así que un día le propuse mi plan y todo se inició con esa página web… www_tu_media_naranja_com

El golpe fuerte de las pesadas puertas de mi oficina me sacó de mis recuerdos. Un chico de lentes gruesos, pálido y de vestimenta patética, entro a mi oficina, sin siquiera anunciarse.

-Más te vale que…- Mis palabras fueron cortadas, pues vi su carnet de identificación. Pertenecía a sistema y en honor a la verdad nunca espere ver a ninguno de estos chicos aquí.

-Señor Mello, tenemos un problema- Dijo casi sin aliento…

No habían pasado veinte minutos de la llegada del nerd a mi oficina, mientras yo descendía a las entrañas de mi negocio.

Cientos de computadoras, ordenadas en hileras, confirmaban transacciones y trataban de mantener a flote de mi negocio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, mientras entraba a la sala de computo

-Un hacker, entro al sistema, logrando bloquear a www_tu_media_naranja_com y a cuarenta de sus páginas hermanas- dijo el Nerd, ingresando a la sala, donde cientos de nerds como él atendían llamadas telefónicas-Abrimos una línea, para mantener el contacto con los clientes y confirmarles las citas, pero el personal para atender esas citas son escasos y ya no nos damos abasto- Comento el chico, mientras me mostraba la enorme pantalla que dominaba en la sala computo, donde una gráfica mostraban el descenso de las visitas a las páginas.

-Son solo cuarenta páginas- respondí- ¿las restante están a salvo?- Pregunte.

-Ese es el problema señor Mello- contesto el chico ajustando sus lentes- Él detecto las cuarenta paginas en media hora, al finalizar el día, toda la red, estará así-El nerd, pulso una tecla y en la pantalla, vi el malvado anuncio, 'Disculpe la molestia, en este momento estamos realizando mantenimiento de esta página.'- Si no complacemos sus exigencias- Añadió el chico y yo busque una barra de chocolate en mi bolsillo, la destape con lentitud y hundí mis dientes en ella. Suspire mientras mascaba y me relajaba con el sabor del chocolate.

-Muy bien- conteste de golpe- Busquen la página con menor flujo de cliente- Todos los presentes comenzaron a teclear detectando la página hermana bloqueada de menor visita- ¿Quién es el mejor nerd aquí?- grite y de la nada detrás de un enorme cubículo una pequeña mano se levantó.- Por favor acércate- le pedí y lentamente el mejor de los nerd se abrió paso entre las maquinas hasta llegar a mi.-¿Nombre?- le cuestione, viendo al chico con cierta, digamos que, desconfianza.

-David- Contesto un poco nervioso.

-¿Edad?-

-Doce, señor Mello. Soy el…-trato de decir algo pero de la nada salió un sujeto.

-Es mi hijo señor- Dijo el hombre llegando al lado del pequeño.-Perdone es que hoy no hay escuela y…- Levante mi mano para hacerlo callar, no me interesaba sus excusas.

-David, ¿crees que puedes levantar esa página?- Le cuestione, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sí, señor Mello- Contesto seguro

-Hazlo- le ordene. El pequeño corrió hacia la computadora más cercana y en la gran pantalla, aparecieron cientos y cientos líneas de códigos, tecleados por aquel niño.

Con la última sentencia, el chico pulso enter y su antídoto, a este terrible virus fue liberado en la pequeña página hermana y casi de forma automática, la pagina apareció activada.

Todos sonreían y aplaudían al pequeño niño, pero yo sabía que no era todo, que algo no estaba bien porque era demasiado fácil, así que en menos de cinco minutos, el caos comenzó.

La gran pantalla se pixelo, y desapareció a la pequeña página hermana, para así darle paso a un mensaje del hacker, en un fondo blanco y con letras negras.

_**No pueden levantar mi bloqueo Ahora esta página, fue destruida y su dominio liberado…También encontraran que las mayorías de las transacciones de su centro de llamadas, han sido reembolsadas a los clientes.**_

-Verifiquen eso- Ordene y un nerd corrió a su computadora, solo para encontrarse que lo que había dicho el hacker era totalmente cierto y eso no era lo grave, lo realmente fatal es que ponía en evidencia que este engendro podía predecir nuestros movimiento. -Es un nerd piensa como un nerd- murmure

_**Así que con esto quiero advertirle, que cualquier otro movimiento, no solo las cuarenta páginas serán bloqueados, si no que destruiré toda la red…Les restan diez horas….Matt77.**_

Todos los presentes se quedaron fríos, solo esperando mi reacción. ¿Que debía sentir? ¿ira? ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia?... Pues no lo sentía, de cierta forma, sentía que por fin era retado, por alguien que podía darme la batalla, tal vez alguien cuyo intelecto, no se quede a la mitad o sea igual al de un mono, ¿curiosidad?, tal vez, la curiosidad de tener un juguete nuevo.

-Déjenme solo- Murmure y eso fue suficiente, como para que todos los trabajadores, comenzaran a salir del lugar. Tenía que pensar como detener a este desgraciado hacker, que atentaba con la seguridad de mi imperio.

Veía como todos mis empleados salían, siendo el último en salir, el pequeño David

-Perdone señor, no pude- murmuro agachando la cabeza, mientras yo pensaba que este David, le quedo pequeño a Goliat- Pero si desea un consejo, pues le diré, que acepte reunirse con el sujeto, pues todo este control, debe hacerse desde su computador central, si logra detener el ataque desde allí, sus páginas se levantaran y todo regresara a la normalidad- Añadió, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y dejarme completamente solo.

-¿Reunirme?- murmure, con dudas. Camine hacia una pequeña impresora y encontré una nota, lo que parecía ser la primera del hacker, así que en voz alta comencé a leer- Hola, soy un hacker y se lo que están haciéndole a estas pobres personas, son unos estafadores. No intenten, solventar el problema, pues me apropiare del site completamente. Lo sacare de la red y un mensaje se disparara a la policía y créanme que estos se mostrara muy interesados en ustedes más que en mí. No estoy en búsqueda de dinero, no quiero poder y tampoco busco mujeres, así que se preguntaran ¿qué deseo?. Quiero hablar con la mente detrás de esto, consíganme una cita y a esa persona le expondré mis exigencias…Tienen veinte y cuatro horas. Matt77 - Termine de leer la nota y lleve una barra de chocolate a mi boca.

Me sentía acorralado, ¿cómo es posible, que me planteen a mí la posibilidad de reunirme con un hacker? Un hacker, que quiere atentar con mi negocio.

Tragarme mi orgullo, no era una opción viable, aunque al parecer era la única opción que este maldito geniecito me había dejado.

Suspire, viendo hacia el techo, cuando mi cerebro grito. Perder una batalla no implica perder la guerra y yo puedo ser muy persuasivo, con nuestro pequeño y osado hacker.

Sonreí y clave mis dientes en mi barra de chocolate, para así tomar asiento en una silla, frente a la maquina cuarenta y ocho.

_**Hola, soy el estafador…Si quieres verme, deberás buscarme en dos horas, en el candado sin la llave…Te estaré esperando.**_

Envié mi mensaje y me levante corriendo de la silla. No tenía tiempo que perder, pues solo tenía dos horas para alistar todo…

-Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás- Murmure, caminando hacia la salida, para buscar a David, el juego había comenzado.

* * *

Uy, que pasará? Jejeje, seguro ya saben, pero de verdad que quería preguntar eso :3

Bueno, gracias por leer, espero subir el próximo a más tardar mañana.

Adios.


	3. El Encuentro

Aquí Jaswhit actualizando. Jeje, bueno, éste es el capitulo 3. Ya saben contar, lo sé. Sólo lo dije. Bueno, disfruten la lectura y espero que aunque sea alguien lea esto. Digo este fic para mi si que vale la pena.

Advertencias: LA TERCER GUERRA COMIENZA POR HORROROSOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS! :O

Disclaimer: Ya saben, la Death Note es de Kira, o era de Ryuk? Pero en si el Anime es de Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata. Y éste fic es de Matt77, pero yo lo re-subo xD para quienes les guste una buena lectura y esperaban continuación.

* * *

_**El encunetro...**_

-Oh por Dios- Murmure aferrándome a mi pistola de juguete, luego de leer el mensaje del supuesto estafador.

Suponía que este momento llegaría. Lo que no suponía es que el estafador, tuviera tanta garra, pues todos en la ciudad, saben que "El candado sin llave", es un club nocturno, donde la crema y nata de la mafia se reúne a celebrar, sus reuniones y conferencias, con finales, algo oscuros.

Era un juego mortalmente peligroso y mi única defensa era una pistola de juguete de color naranja.

-Calma Matt, calma. Él es un estafador y yo, pues en teoría, solo en teoría, soy un genio- Me dije a mi mismo.-Necesito ser invisible- agregue recordando aquella temible falla de la genética, cuyo resultado es un cabello color fuego.

Corrí hacia mi armario, tomando un abrió negro, con capucha. Me la coloque subí el cierre y cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha, para luego verme en el espejo.

-Parezco un mendigo o peor aún, un desquiciado que predica el fin de los tiempos- Murmure, viendo mi atuendo y resaltando la pistola color naranja, encajada en el mis pantalones- Debo hacer que esto luzca real.-Mire a mi alrededor, notando que mi habitación no era precisamente, un laboratorio. Frituras, algunos envases de sodas en el suelo, cinco ceniceros repletos de colillas de cigarro y mis amadas computadoras, en definitiva, no había nada que me permitiera ocultar la verdad, que no era otra que mi arma es falsa.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, diciéndome que la desesperación no era una opción, y fue allí cuando recordé que mi adorado primo, vive coleccionando colorantes y ciertas mezclas, para mantener su cabello en el color que según él lo hacen ver perfecto. Sonreí, tenía una idea.

Abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta de mi habitación y saque mi cabeza, mirando hacia ambos lados del largo pasillo. La habitación de Light, estaba al fondo a unos cuantos metros de las mía, así que de puntillas y usando mis calcetines de Mario Bross, salí de mi habitación.

Con delicadeza y seguridad, me fui acercando a la puerta de su habitación, hasta que finalmente quede frente a ella. Tome el pomo y girándolo logre ingresar en la habitación, notando en seguida que un pequeño trozo de papel se cayó del borde de la puerta.

Sabía que Light, era paranoico, pero no sabía a qué extremo. Me gire, coloque de nuevo el trozo de papel en el borde de la puerta y la cerré con sumo cuidado, para luego notar como las luces de la habitación se encendían automáticamente.

-Diablos- Dije, con cara de sorprendido, viendo la habitación del chico. El lugar parecía un templo dedicado a él. Fotos, pinturas y finalmente una pequeña escultura de su cabezota- Mi familia es extraña.

Pase ignorando el museo a Light, para llegar a su baño y al ingresar en el, vi el jacuzzi y grandes estantes. Corrí hacia uno de ellos, abriendo las puerta y encontrando, espacios completos y repletos de cremas para el rostro, para el cuerpo y hasta para los pies.

-Salve gran dios hedonista- Murmure, buscando, hasta finalmente encontrar, un estante repleto de tintes para el cabello – Bingo- Sonreí, mientras comenzaba a leer las etiquetas de los diferentes colores – ¿Rojo lava? ¿Rubio amanecer? ¿Negro noche?, ¿Qué diablos hace Light con tantos tintes?- no quise contestarme, pues sabía que Light guardaba más de un secreto.

-Misa, ¿podrías soltarme?- escuche la voz de Light y de su novia, mientras se aproximaban a la habitación del recién nombrado dios hedonista.

-Vamos Light, se que eres muy correcto, que eres perfecto, pero solo serán unos besos, unas caricias en tu habitación- Escuche la voz de la rubia suplicando la atención de su flamante prometido. Si ella supiera que Light, no la quiere y que todo esto es una trampa, pues tal vez, ella lo dejaría o ¿no?. Misa, no era precisamente un genio y posiblemente, ella seguiría con la boda aunque supiera la verdad.

-Misa, solo aléjate un poco, me sofocas- Decía el chico, cuando escuche como su mano se posaba en el pomo de su puerta.

-Estoy muerto- murmure pensando de que si Light, me atrapaba en su habitación, seria pelirrojo muerto y sobre todas las cosas, detendría mi plan maestro. Sería el fin de mi extraña aventura- Eh... eh- dudaba, en escoger un color- Demonios, negro es negro- agregue tomando un envase de tinte y suplicando que valiera el intento.

Escuche como la puerta se abría. La desesperación inundaba mis venas mientras trataba de dejar todo en su lugar y buscaba una salida.

-Un momento, las luces están encendidas- Vocifero Light y sabía que era el fin. Veía de un lugar a otro, en el extenso baño un lugar donde ocultarme, pero no había ningún sitio- El pomo de mi puerta no está en su lugar- Añadió y yo comencé a temblar cuando, lo vi….Los pasos de Light y de Misa se hacían más fuerte y la puerta del baño se abrió. Me quede inmóvil, solo escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración acelerada- Alguien estuvo aquí- Escuche el siseo de Light- Matt- sentencio y escuche de nuevo sus pasos.

-Tengo poco tiempo- dije, viendo en el gran lio que me había metido, por un tinte color negro noche.

El viento soplaba y la cornisa donde estaba parado era de apenas unos cincuenta centímetros, estaba húmeda producto de una llovizna que había caído hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Sabía que me había salvado por muy poco, al notar la pequeña ventana del baño que daba justamente a la cornisa, pero este no era el fin, porque Light y su novia caminaban a toda velocidad hacia mi habitación.

Mis piernas apenas se movían pues mis calcetines estaban empapados, mientras mis manos entumecidas por el frio, trataban de aferrarse a las losas de piedra, que constituía la fachada de mi casa.

-Tengo que llegar, solo tengo que llegar- me decía arrastrándome hasta finalmente llegar a la ventana de mi habitación.

Me estire al máximo y mi derecha tomo el marco de la ventana y logre con un pequeño salto que mi izquierda se afirmara, para finalmente con todas mis fuerzas subir y atravesar mi ventana, que gracias a Dios estaba abierta.

Entre a mi habitación, torpemente, cayendo sobre mi escritorio y aplastando una de mis tantas consolas, pero no pude detenerme a llorar su partida, pues tenía que correr a mi cama…

Escuchaba los pasos y estaba tan cerca de mi cama, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Light encendió la luz.

-¿Estás loco?- grite desde mi cama, cubierto con mi frazada que simulaban bloques de tetris.- Apágala la luz, las personas normales deben dormir- Le recrimine, mientras el chico miraba a todos lados

-¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?- me pregunto y yo lo vi con rabia.

-Claro, ¿Dónde más podría estar?- Le respondí y el me miró fijamente buscando algo que le demostrara que estaba mintiendo. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, conocía el lado depredador de Light, me lo había mostrado muchos años atrás, cuando yo apenas era un niño. El chico me descubrió que estaba robando cigarrillos, con solo ver mis ojos. Desde ese instante uso googles, era obvio que en mi mirada había algo que siempre me delataba.

-Está bien, te creo- Sentencio.

-Hola y buenas noches Matty- Grito la rubia y yo arrugue la cara.

-¿Me dejaran dormir?- Les cuestione y Light se giró tomo y a su novia, para apagar la luz.

-Si, lo sentimos- Murmuro y salió de mi habitación

Apenas dejaron el lugar me levante de mi cama, quitándome los calcetines empapados. Tenía poco tiempo, para poner en marcha mi plan…

Corrí al baño, llene el lavado de agua caliente y vacié el contenido del envase de tinte en el agua. Tome mi pistola de juguete, le ate un pequeño cordel y la sumergí en el agua.

Obvio necesitaba al menos unos diez minutos, para surtir efecto, según lo que decía el envase, pero al diablo, debía ser en cinco, pues el club nocturno quedaba a unos cuantos minutos de mi casa y no tenía tiempo para perder

Saque el arma y note que tomo un color negro intenso, había surtido efecto, solo faltaba secarlo, así que espere unos minutos más hasta que todo el líquido del tinte se escurriera y la superficie quedara libre de humedad.

Una hora después, estaba listo, la pistola no era naranja era negra, mi abrigo lograba cubrir mi identidad, aunque no sería suficiente, para ocultar mi temor.

-Dios dame fuerza- dije, al escuchar como mi reloj sonaba anunciándome que debía salir a mi fatal encuentro.

Salí de mi habitación y arme mi precario sistema de seguridad, pues desde ese instante seria blanco fácil.

Ate un cordel al pomo de mi puerta. Este cordel alaba los cables de mis computadoras, desconectándolas y haciendo que el sistema entrara en alerta, eso implicaba que sería llamada la policía, la DEA, los paramédicos y hasta el vaticano y si esa alerta era emitida, también implicaba, que yo ya no estaba aquí y que una carta sería enviada a mi padre justificando mi gran torpeza.

-Bien es hora de jugar- Murmure suspirando, para salir de mi habitación.

Camine, por el largo pasillo, baje la escalera ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y ya me disponía a salir, cuando algo me hizo girar.

-Diablos- Casi grito, al ver como un fantasma estaba detrás de mí.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto y al escuchar su voz me calme.

-Near ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?- cuestione a mi medio hermano. Ya lo había dicho mi familia es extraña, pero Near, Near es el colmo. Un albino que le encanta jugar con muñecos y que vive en el suelo, pues no es precisamente mi definición de normalidad y eso que mi definición ese bastante holgada.

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra, además sabes que es temprano y esta noche tenemos una cena- me recrimino, sacando de la nada un muñeco hecho a mano, de mi persona. Lo que me faltaba, ahora practica vudú, pensé, pero así era Near y más que ocultismo supuse, que con su gran cerebro, sabía o intuía que lo que iba hacer no era algo bueno.

-Yo bueno…- dude, por unos instantes, la mentira no era mi fuerte, así que lleve mi mano hacia mi cuello y al subirla, Near logro captar mi nuevo juguete.

-Entiendo- Contesto, caminando hacia mí y entregándome una máscara- La necesitaras.- Señalo y sin decir nada más me dejo solo.

Frente a mí la máscara de Guy Fawkes o Guido Fawkes, si por casualidad, no saben quién es, tal vez, la mejor referencia es la máscara de V en la película V de vendetta.

Estaba completo o al menos eso era lo que yo suponía…

Las calles vacías, la noche húmeda y pesada, eran mi única compañía, mientras conducía al lugar donde posiblemente hicieran escabeche de Matt.

Al llegar a El candado sin llave, me encontré con algo sorpréndete. No había vigilancia o custodia de ningún tipo, eso era por demás extraño, pues es en un sitio donde se reúnen personas, cuya lista de enemigos es tan larga como el éxodo.

Lleve mi auto al estacionamiento, lo apague, guarde mis llaves, me coloque la máscara y baje mi capucha.

-El hecho de que no vea matones, no implica que no hay cámaras- Murmure, bajando de mi auto, que no tenía identificación de ningún tipo, pues sabiamente, había removido la placa.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, camine hacia la puerta y lanzando un largo suspiro, la abrí, solo para contemplar la decoración del lugar.

Parecía un extraño restaurant de comida china, es decir, dragones dorados, un fuente en el medio y mucha, mucha alfombra de color rojo, pero algo llamaba la atención, dos enormes sujetos custodiaban dos enormes puertas de cristal oscuro, que tenían en ellas grabadas un tigre y un dragón y en ese instante solo pude pensar que había cometido un terrible error.

Suspire, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, suponiendo que me detendrían pero no fue así, pues ambos sujetos sostuvieron la puerta y uno de ellos dijo.

-El señor te espera-

Trague grueso y di gracias a todos los santos, de que trajera esa tonta mascara, pues si no se notaría en extremo mi nerviosismo.

Di un pequeño salto de terror, cuando ambas puertas se cerraron y una puerta detectora de metales, me dio la bienvenida.

Tratando de mantener la calma, camine hacia ella seguro, de que mi pequeña arma de juguete no llamaría la atención, así que solo espere la luz verde, para avanzar.

Una pesada puerta de metal, se abrió frente a mí y finalmente, entre a un gran salón, repletos de hombres y de mujeres, que me miraban fijamente, como si se tratara de un ser de otro planeta. Para no alterarme más preferí pensar que era solo por la máscara.

Camine con temor, abriéndome paso entre la multitud de espectadores, como si se tratara, de un circo romano y yo un cristiano que se lo comerían los leones.

Mis pies me arrastraron casi a la fuerza, hasta el centro, donde un extraño símbolo, estaba grabado en el suelo, en una especie de juego de sombras y luz. La imagen era en extremo intrincada, parecida a un mandala o tal vez un nudo nórdico, pero hecho de vidrio oscuro y una luz proyectada desde el mismo suelo del lugar.

Había visto ese logo antes, seguramente en mis largas navegaciones de internet. En mi mente buscaba el objeto, buscaba aquel símbolo hasta que finalmente lo encontré. Shadow light, pensé viendo el suelo, era la compañía más respetable de la ciudad y su presidente un misterio, nunca visible y en extremo astuto. Era conocido por su frialdad en los negocios y ser precisamente una sombra en un mundo medianamente iluminado de los negocios corporativos, donde mi padre, era una especie de titán. Esta compañía era su rival más temido y astuto, a tal punto de haber arruinado los negocios de mi padre y al final este esquivo inversionista era tan sencillamente un espectro, alguien jamás visto o conocido. Eso complicaba mucho las cosas pues a partir de este momento, sería uno de los pocos mortales, que había visto a la sombra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Grito alguien desde lejos- Miren, quien es el endemoniado hacker. Solo una máscara- Añadió el hombre saliendo dentro de la multitud. Un sujeto de tez muy oscura, muy grande, muy obeso y muy agresivo, hizo acto de presencia. Cubierto con cadenas de supuesto oro y un traje muy extraño, no parecía ser precisamente una mente maestra- Pues aquí me tienes, soy tu estafador, así que estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus exigencias. Habla hacker- Ordeno y yo guarde silencio, solo analizando mi precaria situación, pues era tonto pensar que esta gente no estaba armada hasta los dientes y que la mayoría de los sujetos que estaban aquí no tenían protección de ningún tipo. Suspire y dude, pero solo me quedaba una opción, aunque no podía, cuantificar sus consecuencias- Dime hacker ¿es que acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Todos rieron al unísono, mientras yo sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-Tu- grite señalando al sujeto, escuchando las murmuraciones de todos los presentes.- Tú no eres el estafador, quiero hablar con él o si no, no hay trato- La sorpresa lleno el rostro de los presente. Sabía que no tenía otra opción, este juego ya estaba muy avanzado y que si quería tener alguna posibilidad de salir de este lugar, tenía que actuar.

-¿Cómo osas, venir hasta aquí y llamarme farsante?- grito el sujeto y acto seguido, deje de mirarlo, ignorando y solo viendo a los lados, cuando alguien me llamo la atención. Él era el más pequeño, solitario y diferente de toda la sala. Su mirada, era muy extraña, difícil de definir para mi. Sus ojos azules y su cabello sumamente amarillo, con un corte algo extraño. Aunque no entendía muy bien que podía hacer alguien como él aquí. Sus ojos expresaban algo que me intrigaba, algo que me atraía y que no entendía, así que como un imán mis pies se alejaron de mi posición original y comencé a caminar hacia él.

-Te estoy hablando hacker-grito con más fuerzas pero yo decidí ignorarlo.

Llegue hasta donde el extraño chico, estaba parado y me plante frente a él.

-Tu, eres el estafador- Susurre, no sabía si mi afirmación era correcta, pero al diablo todo, ya estaba en la boca del lobo y ahora solo debía sobrevivir.

-A él- escuche al sujeto que me hablaba, así que de forma automática, desenfunde mi pistola de juguete y apunte al rubio, impidiendo en el acto que los guarda espalda me atacaran.

Mi mano temblaba y transpiraba en exceso producto del abrigo, mi única protección, aquella mascara y aun así me sentía desnudo, puesto que prefería mis googles.

Él chico frente a mi comenzó a reír, mientras la tensa calma nos rodeaba.

-Todos, retírense- grito el joven y a su orden todos los que estaban en aquel salón, dejaron el lugar, dejándonos solos, mientras mi pistola lo apuntaba directamente. Vi como el muchacho sacaba una barra de chocolate de los bolsillos de un pantalón de cuero muy ajustado. Con delicadeza, la destapo y mordió el chocolate y su rostro mostro el placer de comer algo que era como su droga. Eso era lo que yo sentía con el cigarrillo-Felicitaciones, me descubriste, eso implica que eres un contendiente de mayor nivel que el promedio- Dijo el rubio y moviéndose libremente, lejos de la mira de mi supuesta arma.- Veamos que eres capaz de hacer…- El chico se giró hacia mí y se detuvo, para comentar- Interesante tu mascara, seguro lo viste en alguna película.

-Es Guido de Fawkes- respondí seguro- quiso volar el parlamento para acabar con las persecuciones religiosas, los cinco de noviembre se celebra la noches de las hogueras- Agregue, dándole las gracias a la Wikipedia, aunque no era suficiente como para que yo dejara de transpirar

-Vaya-murmuro el chico acercándose a mi hasta hacer que la punta de mi arma se estrellara contra su pecho-Inculto no pareces ser, pero lo que si eres es un tonto- Agrego enturbiando su voz y sacando de la nada un arma y apuntándome directamente a mi cabeza- A ver señor de Fawkes aclárame una duda, ¿Por qué un arma, destila tinta negra?- La sudoración de mi mano había removido parcialmente, el tinte negro que le había aplicado a mi arma de juguete naranja. Había sido descubierto solo por un mínimo detalle y mi siempre presente negligencia.

Suspire profundamente y supe que hasta aquí había llegado y que ya dependía de mi patético sistema de seguridad, dejado en mi habitación.

Deje caer mi arma y lentamente me arrodille, frente al gran estafador. Agache la cabeza y me quite la capucha, rebelando mi distintivo color de mi cabello.

Finalmente me quite la mascara mostrando mi rostro y haciendo que el chico que tenía frente a mí se sorprendiera.

-Soy Matt77 o Matt a secas- dije levantando la mirada-Puedes hacer lo que desees, pero antes, te diré algo- suspire tomando valor- No juegues con los sentimientos de los demás, pues nunca sabes las consecuencias de tus acciones.- Sentencie, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera.

Él suspiro y bajo su arma, para luego alejarse de mí, para apoyarse en una especie de escenario donde, minutos atrás se encontraba aquel supuesto estafador

-Soy Mello- Dijo -¿Cuáles son tus exigencias?- cuestiono y yo lo vi sorprendido, pues nunca pensé llegar al punto en que el estafador, es decir, Mello me preguntara lo que pedía

-Pero me descubriste- respondí levantándome y parándome frente a él.

- Si pero por lo visto, Matt, eres un excelente hacker-

No podía creer, lo que mis oídos estaban captando, un estafador, dueño de una gran compañía se daba por vencido, algo no estaba bien.

-Yo.. Yo- dude. Pues no sabía que exigir, ni si quiera sabia como había llegado aquí. Mello suspiro profundamente mostrándome que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Parece que eres un poco tímido, eso es una gran decepción- Contesto- Déjame deducir un par de cosas- Aclaro su garganta y comenzó hablar- Me imagino que ingresaste, a mi página por alguna razón. Buscabas pareja y por lo visto ese es un servicio que yo puedo ofrecerte- Agrego, mordiendo su chocolate, para luego apoyar sus manos en el escenario y subir a el, sentándose, lentamente y cruzar sus piernas-Solo dime qué tipo de chica es de tu gusto y podemos solventar este pequeño problema- Declaro el muchacho.

-No quiero chicas- Conteste, poniéndome de pie-Y tampoco dinero

-Oh, ya veo, el servicio incluye chicos. Tal vez pueda conseguir...- Levante mi mano y le hice guardar silencio.

-Ya lo dije, no quiero chicas o chicos, solo quiero…- Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y las palabras de golpe salieron de mi boca- a ti- El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par y allí entendí que era muy torpe de mi parte, decir esto así- Es decir, es decir, no me mal interpretes- Aclare mi garganta- Quiero que me enseñes- Dije dando cortos pasos hacia él- Si tienes todos estos site, es porque alguna experiencia tienes, en esta área- El chico solo me observaba, como si analizara mis palabras- Y pues, yo.. no es que tenga mucha, hay una boda y pues necesito que alguien me acompañe…-Si sonaba en extremo ridículo, es decir, estaba matando un simple mosquito con una bazuca, pues mi problema, era pequeño comparado con el gran lio en que me estaba metiendo.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo- El chico sonrió con malicia- Quieres que te enseñe como conquistar…

-De hecho no es exactamente eso, solo necesito que vengas a mi casa y pases conmigo un par de semanas, yo podre aprender y.. –No había terminado de plantear mi loca idea – Te harías pasar por un amigo y por cada día que pases en mi casa liberare cuatro o cinco site- Aumente mi oferta, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pues la cláusula W era muy clara, necesitaba una pareja, aunque si podría demostrarle a mi loca familia, que podía mantener al menos una relación de amistad, tal vez me diera más tiempo. – Sé que suena loco y… puedes no aceptar, pero…- el chico levanto su arma y me apunto de nuevo, haciéndome callar.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- me pregunto y yo comencé a temblar, aun así, tomando valor y con pasos inseguros, me acerque a él, para tomar su mano y colocar el frio cañón de su arma en mi frente

-Sí, puedes confiar en mi- Agregue. Mello medito mi respuesta y hurgo en mi rostro, buscando una señal de mentira. Se topó con mis ojos y clavando su mirada en ellos

-Está bien- contesto, bajando su arma.

-¿Perdón?- Cuestione sorprendido

-Está bien, son solo dos semanas, serán como unas vacaciones- Añadió

El chico se movió, sacan un celular y con una sola llamada, tenía lista una mochila llena de sus cosas y dispuesto a salir de su torre de seguridad. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero por una extraña razón, algo me decía que podía confiar ciegamente en él. Las cosas no habían resultado como yo esperaba, dejándome en una especie de indeterminación y misterio que no podía ya descifrar.

Miedo no sentía, pues la curiosidad era mayor, pues hoy me encontré con el estafador.

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el capitulo 3. Para las que lo esperaban -nadie- xD (hay que buen humor tengo). En que iba? A si, bueno, tal vez tarde en actualizar seguido, TALVEZ, porque ya entro hoy a algo de la prepa (no me hagan repetir como se llama) y pues...si eso. A quien le importe -nadie- xD (como me amo), pues ya saben.

Dejen o no, review :3

Adiós.


	4. Orgullo y Prejuicio

Hola! Me he tardado u.u no me maten! *cri cri* Bueno, no hay nadie que me mate *se encoje de hombros* ok, para todos los fans imaginarios! Aqui esta...el CAPITULO 4!

Advertencias: ¿Tengo que repetirlo? *mira a alguien* ¿si? Ok. Errores, tal vez. Hago lo que puedo, pero me estoy quedando ciega :3 Los personajes de Marios Bross no me pertenecen, y esa frase tampoco. Es de Matt77 n.n

Disclaimer: Death Note es de unos japoneses que conoci en...mentira. No los conozco. Je, bueno. Pero Death Note no es mio. Y el fic menos TToTT

Disfruten y...COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS :D

* * *

_**Orgullo y prejuicio...**_

Me gusta la literatura, leer cosas que me interesan, soy algo bohemio y me gusta la tranquilidad, la soledad y las cosas a mi estilo. A pesar de ser joven me considero un anciano, por tanto me apabullan muchas personas a mi alrededor, que me miren, me juzguen o me señalen.

A decir verdad ese es más comportamiento de un niño que de un anciano, pero el punto en toda esta situación, es que solo había pasado un par de horas en esta casa y ya me sentía encerrado.

Recostado, miraba el techo y en esa excesivamente cómoda cama, dejaba que mi imaginación volara, mas allá, de los muros, de la roca y el concreto, hasta llegar a la carretera, donde las líneas blancas y el viento era mi compañía y todo quedaba lejos, muy lejos.

No había mafia, no había hacker, no había situaciones complejas y muchos menos una definición tan etérea, que se reduce a una sola palabra, familia.

-El azul es un color-Murmuro, desde un sofá, de su amplia habitación. Estaba totalmente encorvado, sus piernas salían fuera de los posas brazos del sofá, su torso enrollado en una frazada y usando una pijama que cualquiera haría reír, es decir ¿quién usa unos pantaloncillos de Mario Bross y una camiseta de un extraño dinosaurio, que el muy amablemente me presento como yoshi?, pues me imagino que él.

Este chico de personalidad tan extraña, había derribado todos mis prejuicios, en el instante que había entrado a mi club nocturno usando una máscara de Guido de Fawkes, pues hasta un segundo atrás, tenía bien claro cuál era mi plan.

Mire a mi alrededor y salí de la cama, tome mis botas y de puntillas camine hacia la puerta, de esa habitación, para finalmente caminar hacia mi libertad nocturna, mientras pensaba, en como había llegado hasta aquí.

Este plan había nacido de una lectura, de un extraño libro el cual decía que un buen cazador, logra cazar hasta la presa más esquiva utilizando un plan básico que consta de tres partes, el señuelo, la trampa y la captura.

Un animal muy esquivo, requiere un señuelo bastante sofisticado, una trampa elaborada y la necesidad de capturarlo sin fallas.

Lo primero que tenía que lograr es la trampa, esta tenía que ser buena y por tanto constaba de dos partes.

La primera convocar al pequeño David, pues su pelea con este Goliat no había acabado. Al pequeño niño le di tarea de que desarrollara un programa, que pudiera liberar las decenas de páginas que el hacker había capturado y colocarlo en un dispositivo, de fácil transporte y que no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, que no fuera metálico y que se pudiera destruir fácilmente después de terminada la labor

Para aquel niño, este trabajo no era otra cosa que un simple juego, así que podía decirse que eso estaba cubierto

La segunda parte, seria llamar a todos los jefes y a su personal, a una fiesta privada, en el candado sin llave. Estos asistirían a esta fiesta, sin portar armas de ningún tipo, pues el único problema que quería manejar era al hacker y no a decenas de jefes, que desean boicotear a su líder. Y ¿por qué hacer todo esto?, simple, quería ser invisible y tener una coartada.

La trampa estaría montada, en pocas horas, solo esperando el ingreso del pequeño y endemoniado hacker.

El señuelo. Era claro el mensaje del hacker, no deseaba a chicas o dinero, muchos menos poder, entonces ¿Qué deseaba?. Esa era mi gran duda, pues a decir verdad, podía conseguirle a cualquier chica, la suma que el deseara y el poder dentro de mi paredes, pero más allá de eso, no tenía nada más que ofrecer… A menos que…medite por unos breves segundos, mientras veía a mi personal correr de un lado a otro, a menos que yo sea el señuelo. Suspire, imaginando la clase de hacker que enfrentaría, es decir, un chico cubierto de acné, con lentes de marco grueso, tan pálido producto de días sin salir al aire libre y tan baboso, que tan sencillamente imaginar cualquier amistad, por mas falsa que fuese, me causaba escalofrió.

En aquel momento, David se aproximó a mi oficina y traía consigo una pieza de gran belleza, un crucifijo, pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para contener un dispositivo usb. La explicación del chico fue breve, solo inserte el dispositivo y el programa se encargara del resto. Acezará a la computadora del hacker y liberara el antídoto, deberá mantener al hacker distraído, por lo menos unas cinco horas, me advirtió el pequeño y yo asentí tomando el crucifijo y colgándolo de mí cuelo.

La trampa y el señuelo estaba listo, solo me faltaba la captura y eso se tardaría un poco pues debía asegurarme que el hacker confiara en mí y así poder distraerlo por cinco horas.

Esa noche, esperaba al hacker, viendo los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad.

Los vidrios polarizados de un auto sin placa, me impedía ver quien era mi enemigo y la cosa no mejoro, cuando el chico bajo del auto usando la máscara de Guido de Fawkes.

Me di cuenta que era bastante astuto, así que mi trampa sufriría una modificación.

Uno de mis guarda espalda más grande y atemorizante fue presentado ante mí, su misión aterrar al hacker y hacerse pasar por mi, no debía ser un blanco fácil…Los minutos corrían y finalmente lo vi entrar.

Note sus manos pálidas, lo que corroboraba mi estereotipo, pero no era una ratón de biblioteca, el chico no se atemorizo con aquel sujeto que podía haberlo destrozado, en cambio, miro con detalle a todos los presentes, de una manera, como si tratara de encontrar algo o alguien.

Lentamente lo vi caminar hacia mí y detenerse justo al frente, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y temblé solo al escuchar su voz.

Me había encontrado, dentro de la multitud, su mente obviamente es despierta, es más que un chico que vivía de los juegos y de la adicción de burlar los sistemas de seguridad, pero tenía un gran defecto y era su ingenuidad.

Casi estallo en risa, cuando vi su mano llena de tinta, mostrándome que el arma con que me apuntaba era falsa.

La verdad, todos mis prejuicios y concepciones, se anularon cuando finalmente lo vi arrodillarse frente a mí y mostrarme su rostro. Parecía un chico en extremo dulce y tierno, alguien que por una razón muy grande se había arriesgado y tratado de embaucar a un estafador.

Sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca y su cabello tan rojo, solo resaltaba una característica única y difícil de encontrar y esa es la pureza.

A pesar de poseer tan noble característica, el chico, cometió el mayor pecado del mundo de la mafia, confió en un completo extraño….

Bajaba lentamente las escalera de aquella enorme mansión, que Matt llamaba hogar, parecía un lugar extraño y sus habitantes mucho más, pues apenas llegue, el pelirrojo, me presento a su hermano menor o al menos eso es lo que yo suponía.

Lo encontré en el suelo, vestido de blanco y jugando con muñecos, es albino, y tiene una forma de mirar muy extraña, le dicen Near y su voz, aterra.

Poco después conocí a su primo, vaya chico patético, bastante arrogante y orgulloso, con una actitud de dueño del maldito mundo. La verdad me incomode, pues sentí como si me desnudara con la mirada, como si me estudiara y a la vez buscara saber más de mí. En definitiva no debía acercarme a él, no sin antes entender que se traía entre manos.

Estos dos personajes, no fueron muy relevantes para mí, hasta que Matt, me presento a su padre, un anciano por demás silencioso y que automáticamente reconocí, Watari o W, mi gran enemigo en los negocios. Un hombre cuya imaginación y habilidad es legendaria, nunca pensé que la vida y el destino me permitirá destruir a mi gran enemigo desde los cimientos mismos. En aquel momento, mi mente construía un plan, para destruir a W, cuando de la nada, apareció el hermano mayor de Matt, al verlo mi sangre se congelo y solo pude decir

-L-

Un chico unos cuantos años mayor que yo, pero que se había encargado de atrapar y desmantelar, a la gran red, que construyo mi protector. Era un chico que me habían enseñado a odiar, pero a decir verdad admiraba. Su inteligencia, autosuficiencia y habilidad, me deslumbraba y más que detestarlo, lo idolatraba.

El pequeño hacker, me había acercado a mi enemigo y la persona que admiraba, de un solo golpe y de forma inesperada.

En aquel, momento entendí dónde provenía la habilidad de Matt, aunque algo no estaba funcionando, algo no estaba bien.

Decidí ignorar todo, mientras salía de la enorme casa, que sería mi hogar, por casi dos semanas, solo para encontrarme con mi alma gemela.

Mi hermosa y celestial motocicleta, el único lugar donde podía ser libre, era mi espacio y todas las noches, salía a buscar esa libertad, que vivir en la mafia me había robado.

Mi mano derecha acaricio con ternura la suave pintura negra, de mi motocicleta y suspire dando a entender que este era mi trozo de libertad mi espacio, para ser feliz y nada ni nadie me lo podía quitar.

Tome el casco negro y como si fuese mi corona, me lo coloque en mi cabeza. Este estaba hecho a la medida, es decir que sentía que mi cabeza estaba en las nubes, baje el visor, moví mi cuello para relajarme, subí a mi motocicleta, haciendo que el cuero de mis pantalones sonara y cuando estuve a punto de encenderla, escuche una extraña voz.

-¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunto, haciéndome girar en su dirección y ver a un chico a medio vestir, es decir, unos jean apenas ajustados, usando una camiseta de yoshi y un zapato puesto y el otro sostenido en la mano.

-No te importa- conteste encendido mi motocicleta, pero antes de ponerme en marcha lo vi atravesarse en mi camino

-A donde vayas yo iré contigo- Dijo enfrentándome. Yo arque mi ceja y suspire, pues me debatía entre arroyarlo y salir de esto de una buena vez y dejarlo venir conmigo…

Por uno segundos, que parecieron horas, lo sopese, hasta que…

-Retrae las garras Matt- Grite, sintiendo como el chico se aferraba con fuerza a mí.

-Es que vas muy rápido-se quejó – Y tengo frio- Yo reí por debajo

-Eso es parte de la diversión.

Había decidido traerlo conmigo, al fin y al cabo necesitaba ganarme su confianza, aunque en honor a la verdad, su apariencia era bastante patética.

El camino nos alejaba de su hogar mientras el pelirrojo no levantaba la mirada para nada, pues podía sentir su agitada respiración, golpear con mi delgada chaqueta de cuero.

Por qué negarlo, al principio me molestaba, pero ahora sentía pena, pues lo único que me mostraba con su actitud, es que era un pequeño chiquillo que ha vivido consentido y sin sufrir por nada en esta vida.

La noche, las estrellas y la luna eran los únicos testigos de mi nueva plaga, aunque su presencia, no me arrumaría mi espacio de libertad.

Lentamente la carretera, dio paso al barrio más bajo de esta ciudad. Se podía ver la decadencia de la sociedad. Trabajaba en la mafia pero eso no necesariamente implicaba que aceptara y avalara este comportamiento.

Reduje la velocidad, ignorando la pobreza, suciedad y demás vicios de este pequeño lugar, solo para estacionarme en un enorme lugar de una tienda muy antigua.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- Dije, empujando a Matt, que tenía la piel de gallina.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto, viendo el lugar muy aterrado, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado.

Yo me limite a verlo con desde y a bajarme de la motocicleta. El chico me imito, no sin antes detenerse y sacar algo de su bolsillo.

Un pequeño tubo y temblando lo llevo a su boca

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Cuestione viéndolo con rabia, luego de quitarme el casco

-Yo.. eh… yo- El chico dudo.

-Aquí no se fuma- Grite, tomando el cigarrillo de su boca y lo lance al suelo- Ahora muévete- Dije, tomándolo por la camiseta y jalándolo conmigo.

Entramos a la pequeña tienda, en donde se vendía afrodisiacos, sustancias antiguas y té milenarios.

-Señor Quang- Grite abriéndome pasos entre las cosas de la tienda. Matt parecía absorto, viendo las pequeñas cosas en vitrinas que posiblemente tenían siglos sin limpiar.- Es Mello, vengo por mi encargo- Agregue, llegando al mostrador.

Me recargue en él, para ver con detenimiento al chico, parecía un niño. Era curioso, y cuando observaba algo que le llamaba la atención, abría por demás sus ojos, como si con ellos quisiera tocar aquellos objetos.

Incline mi cabeza solo para admirar un poco al ser que tengo al frente, así que note, sus fuertes brazos expuestos, porque su camiseta no tenía mangas y su piel excesivamente blanca… y sus piernas… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuando detallo a los de mi género?, me recrimine, saliendo de mi observación, solo para notar, como el chico extendía su mano y estaba a punto de tocar un extraño mono de jade.

El chico aproximaba su mano y de la nada un extraño bastón la golpeo.

-Auch- grito Matt de dolor y yo me reí por debajo.

-Se mira, no se toca- Dijo un anciano de barba blanca y de paciencia ilimitada-

-Lo siento- Murmuro Matt, masajeando su mano.

-Está bien- Contesto el hombre y yo me aproxime a él e incline mi cabeza.

-Señor Quang- Dije.

-Ohhh, Mello, veo que trajiste compañía- Dijo el hombre apoyándose en su bastón, para susurrarme- Parece un buen chico, nunca imagine que te gustaran de ese tipo.

-¿Gustar?- Dijimos Matt y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No, no, señor no- Intervino Matt, posando su mano en el hombre.

-Ummm, manos fuertes. Es curioso y de mente despierta- Me dijo- De noble corazón, pero ten cuidado Mello, piensa más de lo que dice- El señor Quang, comenzó a golpear el suelo con su bastón y así se liberó de Matt- Es una ganga.- Añadió, caminando lentamente

-¿Es invidente?- Me pregunto Matt acercándose a mí.

-Desde niño- Dije.- Bien, vine por mi pedido.

-Claro, claro- Respondió el anciano caminando hasta su mostrador, para luego buscar en el, mis dos preciosa cajas doradas.- Como siempre Mello, de la mejor calidad.

-¿Qué.. Qué es?- Pregunto Matt con dudas.

-Chocolate, el más fino del mundo- Conteste, pasando mis manos sobre la caja.-Gracias Señor Quang.- Añadí haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para girarme y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida

-Amm- Escuche la voz de Matt-¿Cuánto le debemos?.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el señor Quang.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿Cuánto crees que valga?- Le cuestiono.

-Lo suficiente, para que usted no le ponga precio- Dijo el pelirrojo y allí pensé que lo que me faltaba es que el chico interviniera en mis negocios. Camine hacia él lo tome del brazo y comencé a arrastrarlo hacia la salida, mientras él me decía que debía pagarle algo por los chocolates.

Patee la puerta del establecimiento y lo empuje hacia el estacionamiento, haciendo que él cayera de espalda, para así ponerlo en una posición en la cual pudiese ser más aterrador

-Eres un maldito idiota- Grite- No le doy dinero al señor Quang, por qué tan sencillamente, es su paga por su protección- Suspire y vi los enorme ojos que me miraban confundido- ¿Crees que un hombre ciego puede vivir en este lado de la cuidad? O ¿acaso piensas que las hierbas milenarias, dan lo suficiente como para pagar mil dólares a la semana?- El chico movió su cabeza en señal de negación- Los chocolates son solo una forma de darme las gracias y aunque no sean caras, es su forma, pero obvio que eso se escapa de tu comprensión, pequeño chiquillo rico que jamás sufrió por nada- Me detuve frente a él y lo señale- Ahora de pie, volveremos.- Me aleje de él maldiciendo y vociferando palabras, nada agradables

-¿Crees que soy un chiquillo rico? O ¿que no he sufrido por nada?- Apenas murmuro-No conoces nada sobre mi- Añadió, mientras se ponía de pie- Y si tienes tanta prisa, pues puedo volver solo.

-Por Dios, no seas iluso- Dije, tomando mi casco- Serias carne para perros.

- Bien, lo que tú digas- Respondió, sacudiendo sus pantalones y comenzando a caminar lejos de mí.

-Como desees- Dije subiendo a mi motocicleta y sin si quiera colocarme el casco, la encendí y me aleje del Matt abandonándolo a su suerte.

Orgullo, es un trago amargo, difícil de tragar, si se puede redundar. El orgullo es algo que a mí me sobra y que él también tiene demás.

Eso era lo más obvio, pero lo menos evidente es, que esto podía afectar mis planes, por que más allá de recuperar mis páginas, estaba el hecho que estaba cerca de mi mayor enemigo.

El orgullo, es algo difícil de manejar y más complicado de empaquetar y desechar. Suspire y me detuve en medio de la vía. Detrás de mí su casa y la posibilidad de cinco horas libres, liberaría mi sitios web y saldría sin un rasguño, delante de mí, un hacker, un simple hacker…

Orgullo, nunca es sencillo tragarlo…Di la vuelta y decidí ir a buscar al hacker y fue fácil encontrarlo, pues caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y su cabello rojo, ondeando.

Baje la velocidad de mi motocicleta y grite.

-Sube-

-No- dijo, lanzando humo por su boca

-No seas orgulloso, sube- Repetí.

-No soy orgulloso- contesto deteniéndose frente a mí- Y tampoco soy un chiquillo rico- Añadió con amargura-

-Ok, ok, pero…Debes admitir, que tu vida no es precisamente de sufrimientos y..

-Soy adoptado, mi padre no es Watari, lo mismo aplica con mis supuestos hermanos- Dijo y yo suspire y sentí un dolor en el pecho, no estoy acostumbrado a no tener la razón.

-Solo sube de una buena vez, no estoy interesado en tus dolores, esto es negocios y debes recordarlo- Respondí, endureciendo mi carácter y mostrándome inflexible. Matt agacho la cabeza y agrego.

-Tienes razón, son solo negocios- Murmuro, para luego caminar hacia mí y subirse a la motocicleta.

Durante todo el camino, Matt no hablo o si quiera se movió de ruta a su casa.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, el chico tan sencillamente, se acomodó en su sofá y cerró los ojos y yo extrañamente me sentí mal, pero el cansancio me domino hasta que me quede dormido.

-Matt!- Escuche a una chica gritar.

-Linda por favor suéltame- Murmuraba el pelirrojo, empujando a una chica que parecía en muy fastidiosa.

-Oh, este debe ser Mello- Dijo acercándose a mí, antes de incorporarme de la cama- Mi tío Watari, debe confiar mucho en ti Matt, para dejar que este chico duerma en tu habitación.- Agrego guiñándole el ojo y en ese instante recordé la expresión del anciano, cuando le dije que me quedaría en la habitación de Matt y que no era necesario que arreglara un espacio para mi….Posiblemente él no me entendería, pero mis razones, para estar cerca de Matt, eran muy distintas a las que él podía imaginar….

-Linda, no digas idioteces- Respondió Matt, sentándose en el sofá.

-Claro, son idioteces, pero lo que no es una idiotez, es que es tarde y hoy es el ensayo de la boda de Light- Aclaro la muchacha, corriendo, para sentarse al lado de Matt. El chico, suspiro y acaricio su rostro – Lo olvidaste, lo sé. Ahora a vestirse.

-¿A vestirse?- Pregunte.

-Claro, como eres el mejor amigo de Matt, estas invitado- Señalo la chica y yo me deje caer en la cama lanzándome una almohada en la cabeza….

Irónico, es esta situación, es decir, no creo en las bodas, las uniones, los compromisos y por un demonio, soy un estafador y estaba en la meca del tedio y de la cursilería, entiéndase un ensayo de boda, en el jardín de la casa de Watari, he de acotar, que es el jardín más grande y bonito, que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Y ¿eres la novia de Matt?- Me preguntaba la chica flor, mientras yo tomaba asiento en una de las bancas al azar, pues no sabía, si era familiar del novio o de la novia.

-¿tú que crees?- Mi voz salió potente y gruesa y la chica me miro sorprendida.

En honor, a la verdad, pues no era tan irónico, pues las bodas, actualmente son consideradas, como las mayores estafas del mundo. Me estire, busque una barra de chocolate de mi bolsillo, la abrí y me dispuse a admirar el espectáculo.

-Como siempre llegas tarde Matt- Dijo Light.

-Lo siento- Contesto el pelirrojo, parándose a un lado de su supuesto primo.

-¿Trajiste los anillos?- Cuestiono el novio.

-No.. es solo una práctica- Respondió el hacker un poco incómodo, mientras a sus primos se le volaban los tapones

-No Matt, no es solo una práctica, es el ensayo general, la boda será en dos semanas y a ti te da por olivar los anillos- Grito el chico, con rostro de demente.

-Están en mi habitación, puedo irlos a buscar no hay problema- Dijo Matt, realmente apenado.

-No, ya causaste suficiente daño. Diablos, no sé cómo puedes ser mi padrino, eres torpe- Le recrimino Matt- No sé cómo harás, para cumplir con la cláusula W, antes de mi boda. Eres un causa perdida- Sentencio Light, mientras Matt agachaba la cabeza y en ese preciso instante, una de mis ideas, más suicida y brillante llego a mi mente. Termine de comer mi barra de chocolate y me levante de mi silla, para acercarme a él.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte mirando a Light.

-Es que Matt, olvido los anillos- Respondió el novio.

-No seas tan duro, con mi Matt- Pronuncie, acercándome al pelirrojo, que me veía confundido. Rodee su cintura con mi mano y con mucha delicadeza, pose mi otra mano en su pecho, para acariciarlo con ternura-Es que tuvo una noche muy agitada. Si tú me entiendes.- Dije

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Light, sin si quiera creer lo que sus ojos captaban.

-Solo, no te alteres y deja de molestar a…- En ese momento, recordé que en los múltiples libros sobre amor que había leído y siempre mencionaban una forma especial de llamar a la pareja y no se me ocurrió otra mejor que esta…- A mi cachorro- Vi a Light que parecía no estar muy convencido, así que decidí darle una muestra más contundente. Tome el rostro de Matt con mis manos y finalmente acerque mis labios a los suyos, posando en ellos sexy y lento beso, que hizo que Light, se le cayera la mandíbula y que Matt, se volviera de gelatina. No entendía muy bien que locura hacía, pero la verdad, es que al entrar en contacto con sus labios una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras que él temblaba como una hoja, entre mis manos…Es dulce y a la vez excitante…Nos separamos lentamente y yo entre mareos y desatinos dije- Ahora permíteme a mi novio, por unos segundos…- Tome a Matt, por la mano y comencé a alejarlo del altar, frente a la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Busque un lugar solitario, para así poder hablar con él..

-¿Qué… que.. que .. fue eso?- Pregunto Matt, aun sonrojado y su respiración agitada.

-Mi cambio de planes- Respondí- Yo quiero mis páginas y el cincuenta por ciento de lo que sea de la cláusula W- Añadí.

-Pero aun no puedo, es decir, la cláusula, indica sagradas nupcias, matrimonio, unión y….- Matt, se mareo un poco y dudo- Es decir, tu y yo, pues…

-Mira, no tendremos que casarnos, solo hacer que esto se crea y además, piensa, no tendrás que casarte y se objetivo, no podrás conseguir a ninguna chica que te acepte, en menos de dos semanas- Dije viendo al pelirrojo, que automáticamente comenzó a pensar en mi propuesta.- Dejemos el orgullo y el prejuicio de lado, en esta situación ambos ganamos-Matt hizo una extraña mueca y hablo

-Te daré un veinte-

-Que sea treinta- Refute

-Está bien, treinta- Respondió.

-Entonces, ¿somos novios?- Pregunte, estirando mi mano para estrecharla.

-Me supongo- Contesto él tomando la mía…

Sonreí, pues mi plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

* * *

Emmm...pues si. éste fue el capitulo 4. Gracias por leer, a todas mis queridas amigas. Alexa, Lexy, A.J, J.J, Ale y Jaswhit. Oh, esperen. Todas ellas soy yo n.n Jejeje. Tengo muchas personalidades. Pero seria raro sacarlas aqui porque, bueno, me conocen medio cuerda y tengo una compañia mega ultra importante que no puede ser manchada con mis locuras :3

Gracias por leer y gracias por el review (Izumi Masenv.B) REVIEW! OK GENTE? Solo un genial review. Pero bueno, ya me he acostumbrado a no esperar más.

Adios!


	5. El compromiso

Que onda chic s. Aqui estaba el esperado capitulo 5. Gracias por los otros 2 reviews (aunque uno era mío :3) espere les esté gustando que suba de nuevo éste fic. Que ahora insisten en que es mío, pero yo digo ¿lo será? Tal vez. :D Disruten la lectura.

Advertencias: Al parecer una interrupción inoportuna. Ya sabrán a que me refiero. Y oh, errores otrograficos, tal vez, no sé. Hice lo que pude pero es de mañana y solo pienso en comerme unos tacos de huevo *babea*

Disclaimer: Death Note, según los derecho de autor, pertenece a Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata. Todo el fic es creación de un pokemon que atrapé en...mentira. Matt77 no es un pokemon :3 Jeje (no le digan que dije eso :/)

* * *

_**El compromiso…**_

Trataba de conciliar el sueño, apenas había pasado un par de días en este lugar y las cosas, se habían enredado a tal extremo que no sabía cómo o cuando se resolvería.

¿Preocupado, por esta pequeña complicación?, pues no lo estaba, digamos que era un riesgo aceptable y que estaba dispuesto a correr, solo para alcanzar mi objetivo.

En definitiva, era demasiado frio y no media las consecuencias de mis actos, pero eso formaba parte de mi personalidad explosiva.

Respire hondamente, viendo al techo, recostado en esa cama, que no era mía, en un lugar al cual no pertenecía, pero extrañamente me sentía cómodo.

Mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos, mientras mi pierna derecha estaba sin cubrir, mostrando apenas, mi ropa de dormir, que era una playera negra y unos pequeños calzones del mismo color. Mi oscuridad contrastaba con la claridad reinante del lugar y no por que el sol estuviera presente, si no por el propio dueño de la habitación.

Me sumía más y más en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche un tímido grito

-¡No!- mi reciente adquisición se incorporó de golpe de su sofá, para solo caer en el duro suelo. Casi estallo en risa, si no es porque la luz de la luna, mostro las gotas de sudor que corría por su cuerpo…Su rostro mostraba terror y a la vez dolor.

Dirigió su mano a su frente, para secar el sudor y sin dudar más se puso de pie.

Cuando mucho había dormido dos horas y al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esta extraña rutina.

Camino hacia sus computadoras y tecleo unas cuantas cosas y los monitores negros, mostraron color…No había ningún fondo de pantalla, nada solo líneas y líneas de código. El chico tomo asiento y comenzó a teclear con más fuerza, para finalmente presionar enter.

Un extraño programa comenzó a correr, mientras él veía pasar las cientos de línea, luego se giró y ordeno imprimir algo. Empujo su silla hasta la impresora y tomo unos cuantos papeles, lo introdujo en un sobre pequeño, lo cerro. Volvió a girarse, presiono otras cuantas teclas y todos monitores, se mostraron oscuros y los equipos apagados.

De forma monótona y casi autómata, tomo el sobre, se levantó de su silla, camino hacia mi cama y lo coloco, justo a mi lado, mientras yo me hacia el dormido.

Suspiro, para luego seguir su camino hacia el baño.

Espere unos segundos y escuche como el agua de la ducha era abierta y como es de suponerse, me imagine que estaba tomando un baño.

Abrí el sobre y encontré aproximadamente unas veinte páginas, que fueron liberadas por el hacker, así que sin dudarlo dos veces, saque mi celular y tome unas fotos a las hojas impresas y con un mensaje solicite a mi personal que verificara si era cierta esta información.

Escuche como el agua dejaba de correr, así que volví a cerrar el sobre y me acomode de nuevo en la cama y con un ojo entreabierto, lo vi salir del baño sigilosamente, apenas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, con una pequeña toalla, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado tener visitas, en su habitación, porque salió a buscar su ropa y así poderse vestir en el baño.

Las pequeñas gotas de agua remplazaron el sudor y algo extraño me sucedió, al notar su cuerpo semi desnudo, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana.

Sentí atracción, sentí ciertas cosas, muy poco correctas y fue en ese preciso instante que dude, que comencé a cuestionarme …

En la mafia, tenía todo a mi disposición, dinero, poder y mujeres, pero el punto de todo este asunto, es que mis supuestas relaciones no habían durado más de unas cuantas horas y ¿por qué?, pues al fin y al cabo, mi imperio estaba construido en base a un sentimiento que sabía que no existía y que me rehusaba a sentir.

Obvio, que tenía experiencia digna para mi edad, pero tenía que admitir, que hay algo en ese pelirrojo que me llamaba la atención.

Matt, caminaba lentamente hacia el baño mientras yo lo detallaba con detenimiento, cuando mi celular sonó, sobre saltándolo. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidí, solo moverme un poco y seguir haciéndome el dormido.

El chico me miro e ignoro y siguió al baño, cerrando la puerta. Me moví lo más rápido posible y tome mi celular, solo para encontrar la notificación de que ciertamente las páginas estaban liberadas. Yo arquee mi ceja y pensé que el pequeño hacker tenia palabra, algo extraño y casi exótico de encontrar. Con ese último pensamiento, extrañamente me sentí más calmado o seria el efecto de mi arma, bajo mi almohada, pero el hecho es que me quede dormido profundamente.

-Muy buenos días- Escuche y me levante de golpe, sacando mi arma y apuntándole directamente a la cabeza a quien tenía al frente, que resulto ser cierto pelirrojo-Disculpa que te despierte, pero son las nueve de la mañana y pensé que te gustaría desayunar- Dijo el chico sin si quiera inmutarse, por el arma que pudo haberle matado. Baje mi arma lentamente, solo para observar, un pan muy tostado, es decir, bordeando a lo quemado, unos huevos revueltos, muy pálidos para mi gusto, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de café muy negro-No si sea de tu gusto, pero es lo mejor que pude preparar. - añadió, caminando hacia una pequeña estufa que tenía en su habitación. Me le quede viendo con duda, pues no era muy lógico que alguien considerara su habitación un departamento de soltero- Sé que es extraño- Dijo, casi leyendo mi mente, mientras se servía lo que se suponía era su desayuno- No suelo salir mucho, pasaba días enteros encerrado en mi habitación y pues mi padre creyó que era mejor, que tuviera algo donde cocinar y que comer.- Agrego sonriente, caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose en el- Y… ¿te gusta el desayuno?- Pregunto un poco nervioso, como si buscara conversación y yo en lo personal quería decapitarlo, pues odiaba que me despertaran de golpe y por obvias razones, su habitación es muy pequeña y creo que su baño no contempla una bañera, donde tomar un largo y relajante baño. Suspire con molestia y lo mire, con rabia. Quería ofenderlo en cualquier idioma que yo conociera, que eran aproximadamente unos diez y cuando me dispuse hacerlo, alguien llamo a su puerta.

Matt se tensó, porque con la mirada le di a entender que si abría lo mataría, pero si podía controlar a Matt, no podía controlar a quien tocaba la puerta.

El trozo de madera se abrió y un hombre vestido elegantemente, con cierto porte francés, entro en la habitación de Matt.

-Disculpe la interrupción, joven Matt, pero su padre le solicita- Dijo el hombre, mientras me lanzaba miradas de desaprobación.

-Está bien voy en seguida- Respondió Matt, de forma apresurada.

-Y solicita, que traiga a su acompañante- Añadió el mayordomo… Desde cuando soy un acompañante pensé…

Sabía que tenía problemas, pero no suponía que tanto, solo me limitaba a caminar rápidamente, hacia la oficina del Watari, el protector de mi mayor enemigo.

Levante mi mano y golpee con determinación la puerta, solo para escuchar aquella anciana voz, permitiéndonos entrar.

Matt, parecía nervioso y asustado, aunque trataba de ocultar ese temor, detrás de unos googles, que había decidido usar, solo a unos cuantos pasos, antes de ingresar al despacho de su padre.

-Por favor tomen asiento – Dijo el hombre, en su cómoda silla de oficina mirándonos con curiosidad desde su escritorio. El lugar era muy amplio, tenía chimenea, ventanas altas, enchapado de madera y una alfombra muy suave y excesivamente limpia-¿podrían explicar que sucede entre ustedes?- Cuestiono el anciano sin anestesia.

-Pues.. yo.. eh.. yo- Matt, trataba de encontrar palabras, pero al parecer su confusión era muy grande.

-Somos novios.- Me apresure a responder- ¿Algún problema?.

-No, de hecho no- Dijo alguien más saliendo de la nada.

-L- soltó Matt, como si entendiera que estaba sentenciado a muerte. El chico de cabello negro y de muy mala postura, camino hacia nosotros y se sentó de una forma muy extraña al lado, de su supuesto padre.

-Solo queremos que nos contesten un par de preguntas- Dijo el pelinegro, mirándome fijamente- ¿Desde cuándo son novios?-

-Yo..- Matt, trato de intervenir, pero yo lo interrumpí, pues este un juego en cual yo solo quería participar. Era obvio que Matt, podía ser un buen hacker, pero solo era eso. L era un mito, una leyenda en mi mundo y quería probar que tan cierto era eso.

-Hace un año y dos días- Respondí, sacando una barra de chocolate

-Que preciso eres- Comento el gran L- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Internet- Dije seco y directo, mientras observaba como Matt, movía la cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si presenciara un partido de tenis verbal.

-Interesante. ¿Cuál es su color favorito?- Pregunto y enseguida, comencé a formar un perfil de Matt, algo que solía hacer con mucho placer, para doblegar a mis enemigos y sorprender a mis aliados. Mi don, conocer a las personas antes que se conozca a sí mismos y darles en su punto débil

-No tiene, pero su playera, favorita es a rayas- Dije, recodando cuando abrió su armario y vi aquellas playeras de rayas, negras con blanco o con rojo- Unos jeans, usa botas, aunque prefiere unas convers usadas. Es un poco retraído, aunque eso le da entender a ustedes, pues piensa más de lo que dice- Añadí, repitiendo las palabras del señor Quang y asi desviando el tema- Y usa esas googles, por qué tan sencillamente, sus ojos le delatan- Sentencie, mordiendo mi barra de chocolate, pensando que había salido victorioso. L sonrió, con suficiencia

-Es interesante, que conozcas tantos detalles de Matt, pero es extraño, que no sepas que hace aproximadamente un año, el sufrió un terrible accidente que casi le cuesta la vida – Trague grueso y entendí, por qué Matt, quería hablar. Había dicho demás, confiado en mí astucia y mi inteligencia y ahora no sabía cómo remediarlo, aunque debía admitir que eso aclaraba su extraño comportamiento nocturno y su incapacidad para dormir.

-No lo sabe, porque no quería decírselo- Intervino Matt-Nuestra relación al principio no fue la más convencional- Añadió mirándome-Como puedes ver hermano, de por si la relación no es convencional- Dijo con firmeza

-Entiendo- Respondió L, llevando su pulgar a su boca. Medito por unos segundos y pregunto- ¿Se aman?- La pregunta era por demás delicada. Mi problema no era engañar, mi problema es Matt y su debilidad

-Si- dije seguro y tomando la mano de Matt, para apretarla con fuerza y sintiera o la presión o la confianza, para contestar afirmativamente. Matt me miro y casi podía sentir su mirada suplicante justo debajo de sus googles, lanzo un largo suspiro y asintió, sin decir nada más. L nos miró y sonrió fríamente.

-Entonces, no tendrán ningún problema, en casarse-

-¿Casarnos?- Gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo

-Pero.. no es permitido, es decir, somos pues… - Matt titubeaba y miraba a todos lados como clamandando ayuda.. ¿Tan mal novio soy?...

-Dos chicos- Decidió hablar Watari- Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos, que en algunos estados y naciones, es permitido las bodas entre personas del mismo sexo.

-Así que solo es cuestión de trasladar la boda de light, a algunos de eso lugares- Completo L

-La boda de Light es en dos semanas- Dijo alarmado el hacker..- Hay cosas que hace y…

-Sabemos que es pronto, pero tienen un año y dos días, conociéndose, eso habla de lo estable de su relación- Intervino L, sonriendo, como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba planeando.-Y por los preparativos, de eso nos podemos encargar.

-Solo falta que ustedes lo oficialicen- Añadió Watari y a Matt, casi se le cae la mandíbula y no es para menos, pues todo había comenzado por un simple hackeo a mis páginas.

El anciano se puso de pie y camino hacia la chimenea, de su enorme oficina y tomo una pequeña réplica de la Venus de Milo.

Al accionarla, se abrió una pequeña puerta en la pared, mostrando una caja fuerte. Watari camino hacia ella, coloco su clave y esta se abrió.

El anciano tomo una pequeño estuche aterciopelado negro, cerro la caja fuerte y la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio. Con mucha solemnidad, el hombre, coloco el estuche sobre su escritorio, en medio de Matt y mío.

-Esta pequeña caja, contiene un anillo de compromiso- Watari suspiro- El anillo, fue forjado, cuando ustedes llegaron a esta casa. Es único e individual-Aclaro- Con este anillo, podrás heredar parte de mi fortuna y así garantizar mi protección - El anciano, camino lejos de nosotros y volvió a tomar asiento en su enorme silla.- Tu serias el primero de mis hijos, que deciden tomar la cláusula y aunque como tu bien lo dijiste, no es algo convencional, te apoyaremos al máximo- Menciono-Puedes tomarlo-

Matt parecía confundido y temeroso, así que levanto su mano derecha y con dudas, se acercó al pequeño estuche, para finalmente tomarla.

-Mail-intervino L, haciendo que el hacker levantara su cara, para verle- Puedes meditarlo, te daremos el día de hoy.- Matt asintió y suspiro largamente

-Pueden retirarse- Ordeno Watari y yo me levante, sintiéndome perdido y no conociendo, los límites de esta pequeña gran estafa….

Matt, parecía confundido, triste y abstraído, mientras caminaba detrás de mí, por los largos pasillos victorianos de esa enorme casa, observando el pequeño estuche en sus manos.

Mire a los lados, solo tratando de encontrar un lugar donde poder hablar y al encontrarlo, lo tome de la playera y lo acerque a mí.

-¿Cuándo lo oficializamos?- Pregunte

-¿Qué?- respondió-¿piensas seguir con esto?

-¿Es que acaso tu no?- Respondí con otra pregunta, mientras Matt, se liberaba de mi agarre y retrocedía.

-Estas personas, son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo, no puedo mentirles- Dijo, guardando el estuche en el bolsillo de su jean.

-No me hables de moral, hacker- Conteste-Porque estoy aquí, porque así lo quisiste. Tú con tus tratos, para que te enseñara a conquistar y toda esa tonterías.

-No, estas aquí porque eres un estafador, que miente y engaña- Respondió, señalándome y solo Dios sabe, cuanto odio que me señalen. Asi que en un rápido movimiento de mi mano derecha, golpee su mano, que me señalaba altivamente, para finalmente empujarlo contra la pared, dejando que mis manos se mantuvieran firmes en su pecho

-¿Quieres decir la verdad?- le pregunte, acercándome demasiado a su rostro-¿ Porque no le dices, lo que hiciste?, ¡porque no le dices, que estoy aquí, porque quisiste ser un tonto superhéroe?. Vamos díselo- Susurre, de forma atemorizante-Porque yo le diré, que tu trajiste a esta casa a su mayor enemigo.- Matt agacho la mirada y suspiro, para luego levantar sus rostro y moverse de una forma que yo no me espere, pues el chico, me empujo sutilmente y logro que mi espalda se pegara a la pared intercambiando los papeles.

-No soy un tonto- Dijo, acercándose a mí, haciendo que su aliento rosara con mis labios, pasándome electricidad por el cuerpo, que no supe descifrar cuál era su fuente, si dolor, ira, impotencia o deseo.- Se quién eres, sé que quieres continuar con esta farsa, solo por que deseas destruir mi padre y a L.

-No eres un tonto, eres un idiota- Añadí, tratando de liberarme de sus manos pero no podía o no quería-¿Acaso sabes quién es tu primo?- Murmure y Matt se quedó en blanco. Ciertamente, Watari era mi enemigo, pero mis fuentes, me informaron que era su lindo sobrinito, el que hacia estafas y boicoteaba mi negocio, solo con la intención, de sacarme del juego. Mi anonimato y mi hermetismo, me había protegido, pero ahora podía destruir a Light.

-¿Qué pasa con Light?- pregunto el pelirrojo, confirmando lo que había dicho mis fuentes. Su propio primo duda de él. En el momento que estuve dispuesto a contarle a Matt, la torcida realidad sobre su primo y la razón por la cual, quería casarse, escuche unos pasos.

-Alguien se aproxima-Murmure y Matt me soltó, pero no supe hacia donde podíamos escondernos, así que dije- Beso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo, pero no tuvo tiempo de rehusarse, pues lo había tomado por la playera y atraído hacia mí para besarlo, intensamente. Matt, temblaba como un tonto cachorro, mientras sus labios inexpertos trataban de igualar los míos

-Que sea natural- Susurre entre sus labios

-Lo… lo siento- Respondió, acercando más su cuerpo y tomándome por la cintura. De un momento a otro, mis ojos cayeron lentamente y comencé a disfrutar de este pequeño experimento. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y deje que mis dedos se hundieran en su cabello y creo que las cosas estaban subiendo un poco de tono, porque el chico comenzaba a suspirar.

Los pasos se hacían más intenso y finalmente alguien aclaro su garganta, muy cerca de nosotros, haciendo que yo me separara un poco de Matt, que se quedó estático, con los ojos cerrados, aferrado a mi cintura.

-¿Qué deseas?- Pregunte molesto por la interrupción

-Hablar con Matt- la discordante voz del albino retumbo en el amplio pasillo…

El chico casi arranca a Matt de mi lado y mientras lo hacia una extraña sensación de vacío me inundo, que fue reemplazado por curiosidad…

Near no parecía un chico común, como nadie en esta familia y ahora este chico, me quitaba a mi hacker de mi lado…¿Mi hacker?.. diablos ¿qué me sucede?...Debo concentrarme mi plan peligra solo porque debo obligar a Matt, a hacer este compromiso…

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el capitulo 5! Jejeje. La cosa ya esta avanzando y OH POR DIOS! Se van a casr? *se desmaya* *le tiran un balde de agua helada* Prrr. Ok, espero les haya gustado y no me maten si me tarde. Gracias por leer. Agradecería reviews :3

Adios.


	6. Su mundo

Hello everybody! Aqui el capitulo 6. Ya casi se acerca el final. Ok no. Falta mucho. Jejeje. Como la mitad o asi. :3 Gracias a los que han dejado review agradeciendo que vuelva asubir el fic. Pero denle las gracias a Matt77, el fue quien lo permitio :3

Advertencias: No se, tal vez unos pocos errores. Y violencia! O.O

Disclaimer: Death Note es de Obha y Obata. El fic en si de Matt77. Yo solo lo vuelvo a subir para los matt77-fans :3

* * *

_**Su mundo…**_

Los gritos, de todos los presentes me aturdían. Estaba confundido, esencialmente por que no estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tantas personas o era por la facha de esas personas.

Calvitos, encuerados, con cara de ampones, todos los del lugar parecían un tanto peligroso y yo, pues, yo lucia como un lindo conejito, rosado y muy abrazable.

-Hey, hey- Dijo un gran sujeto, golpeando mi hombro y casi dislocándolo- ¿A quién le vas?

-¿Perdón?- pregunte, sin casi poder oír.

-¿A quién apoyas?- Cuestiono y yo asentí, solo para levantar mi mano y señalar la arena.

Un chico rubio, sin camisa, muy delgado luchaba en medio de un hexágono, contra un hombre que fácilmente duplicaba su tamaño.

Su protección, unos guantes y unos pantalones de cuero y su nombre…Mello…

Me aferraba firmante de la barra, que limitaba el acceso al hexágono, mientras veía a mi supuesto novio, enfrentarse a una mole, que sabía, karate, taekwondo, jujitsu y lo que le faltaba era hacer origami, en la mitad de la pelea.

Temblaba, cuando veía al sujeto, llevar su mano o su pierna a la humanidad de Mello, temía que lo lastimara, que le dañara y no sabía exactamente por qué, pues en honor a la verdad, el chico solo me había traído problema.

-Dame tu mejor golpe- Dijo Mello, luego de evadir una patada que a mí me pareció letal. Su contrincante sonrió, sonó todos los huesos de su cuello y luego de hacer un extraño movimiento, elevo su pierna al mejor estilo de un hacha, golpeando al rubio por el hombro y derribándolo.

-Diablos está herido- Grite, pero nadie me escuchaba, producto de los gritos y las apuestas.- Maldición, maldición- Repetía una y otra vez, empujando a los sujetos que parecían muros, pues solo quería llegar a la arena y sacarlo de allí. Mientras empujaba a un hombre, vi como el contrincante de Mello se le sentaba encima y aplicaba una extraña llave.-Lo está ahogando, eso es ilegal- Grite con el doble de desesperación y como si se tratara de un video en cámara lenta, vi como los ojos de Mello, se cerraba y entendí que si quería hacer algo debía hacerlo yo. De un momento a otro, me subí al borde de las gradas y respire profundamente, solo para murmurar- Te odio Near…

Mis pies se separaran de la barda, uní mis manos, formando una especie de maso e iba directamente hacia el gran sujeto y pensé, diablos, las personas tienen razón, puedes ver tu vida frente a tus ojos, cuando estas a punto de morir, pero para mí no había mucha vida que contar o era que mi rabia, me llevaba a la causa de que estuviera en este lugar, a solo segundos de golpear a un sujeto que me puede hacer papilla. Recordé la conversación que había sostenido con mi hermano solo hace unas cuantas horas…

**Flash back**

Ese beso, no podía si quiera definirlo, era como si toda mi vida, estuviera buscando esos labios, esa cintura, esas manos…No sabía cómo expresarlo, solo sabía que me gustaba, que realmente me gustaba y que aunque intentaba de negarlo o esconderlo, no podía evitar la necesidad constante de tenerle cerca…¿Adicción?, pues ya tenía varias, el cigarrillo, la tecnología, los videos juegos, pero esta adicción es diferente, esta es necesaria, vital, es… sencillamente inevitable…

-¿Qué deseas?- Escuche, la voz a lo lejos de Mello, mientras mi cuerpo, no terminaba de reaccionar, no terminaba de sobreponerse de esa dosis

-Hablar con Matt- Near.. Esa voz si la reconocí, el albino, con complejo de tapete de bienvenida…No podía ser más inoportuno. Solo sentí sus manos tomando mi playera y alejándome de Mello, para así arrastrarme a la enorme biblioteca, que hay en mi casa.-Matt- escuche a Near lejos, no estaba aquí, en definitiva- Matt- Repitió, mientras yo sentía aun el calor del cuerpo de Mello y la humedad de sus labios en los míos- ¡Mail Jeevas!- Grito y yo salí de mi trance

-¿Qué deseas? Nate- Respondí con amargura, no estábamos acostumbrados a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, así que la simple mención implicaba seriedad. Near se lanzó al suelo y saco sus lindos y tiernos muñecos y pensé, allí va de nuevo con el vudú.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Pregunto.

-Es..- dude por unos segundos, pero el hecho es que las cosas están muy avanzadas y tampoco es que confié ciegamente, en el tapete-Es mi novio.- Near no pareció inmutarse por mi respuesta y eso era típico de él, podían estarle torturando y el chico permanecía con esa expresión tan neutra que atemorizaba. Dejo sus juguetes y saco de la nada, un paquetes de naipes y ya sabía dónde iba la cosa. Tome asiento y solo lo vi comenzar a jugar.

-Sabes que las mentiras son como torres de naipes- Dijo colocando los cimientos de la estructura-Puedes construirlas, en base a ellas, te parecerán a primera vista fuertes y resistentes- Añadió, comenzando a elevar el primer nivel de la torre-Y dirás solo hay un diez por ciento de defecto- El chico agrego otro nivel- Al pasar al siguiente nivel, no solo será un diez si no un treinta y con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es un pequeño detalle lo que hará que tu torre caiga- Concluyo el chico, mirando una carta de la base de su elevada torre de naipes... esa carta estaba mal colocada y sin si quiera tocarla, esta se estremeció e hizo que toda la torre se derrumbara.

Sabía lo que trataba de decirme Near, la pequeña reunión con mi padre esta mañana, solo había dejado notas discordantes, notas que podían magnificarse y hacer que todo esto se detuviera. Suspire, poniéndome de pie y alejándome de Near, sin decir nada más, mientras me cuestionaba si deseaba continuar con esto y si continuaba por qué.

Estaba un poco abstraído, cuando entre las sombras, Light apareció, aplaudiendo fuertemente.

-Bravo, Matt, bravo- Dijo, haciéndome detener, mientras las palabras de Mello retumbaba en mi cabeza. ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Qué planeas?-Nunca pensé esto de ti, me sorprendes.

-Obvio, que no me conoces- dije, mirándolo extrañamente.

-Ya me doy cuenta.- Light, suspiro y comenzó a rodearme como si me estuviera asechando-¿Me estas ocultando algo más?- Me pregunto, mientras se acercaba más y más a mi rostro, específicamente a mis ojos –

-Yo.. he- Debía mentir, pero no sabía cómo específicamente hacerlo, necesitaba un milagro una intervención y en ese momento, cierto rubio demasiado sexy hizo acto de presencia.

-Mail- Dijo, justo en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca, haciendo que su figura contrastara con la luz que provenía del exterior- Se nos hace tarde- Me indico extendiendo su mano y yo no lo dude, ni por un minuto. Corrí y tome su mano, con fuerza…

Ahora, ¿cómo de ser salvado, me volví en una especie de bala humana, que estaba a punto de golpear a una mole?… Pues simple, le sugerí al rubio, que si quería fijar una fecha, debíamos conocernos un poco mejor y al menos nuestras mentiras, fueran coherentes y creo que nunca olvidare, esa macabra sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al decir.

-Está bien, conocerás un poco más de mí-

A veces, me pregunto, ¿por qué?, es decir, soy una persona bastante reservada y cuando decido hablar siempre, siempre termino metiéndome en más problemas de lo que puedo controlar.

Apenas unos diez minutos después, de que Mello dijo esas palabras, me encontraba aferrado a él, mientras el conducía a toda velocidad, en esa motocicleta, por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, con rumbo desconocido.

No sabía a donde iba pero tenía el leve presentimiento que no me gustaría, aunque por los momentos, me centraba en tratar de sobrevivir.

El rubio se detuvo, se bajó hábilmente de su motocicleta y con paso determinado, camino hacia un lugar. Parecía un edificio antiguo, en una zona, bastante peligrosa o bueno eso era lo que me parecía, pues muchos de los presentes me miraban como si fuera carne fresca.

-Apúrate- me ordeno y yo me baje de su motocicleta y corrí detrás de él.

Mello abrió la pesada puerta metálica y…. El ambiente atemorízate del estacionamiento cambio, para volverse una especie de hotel muy lujoso. Lámparas de cristal, espejos tapizaban las paredes, pisos de mármol y una iluminación muy tenue.

-Señor Mello, que agradable sorpresa- Dijo un hombre saliendo de la nada, vestido elegantemente, con un esmoquin negro, haciendo una reverencia, en obvia señal de respeto-¿Desea lo mismo de siempre?- Cuestiono el sujeto ignorándome y yo en lo personal estaba más concentrado en detallar el lugar en donde me encontraba.

-No- dijo Mello con firmeza y se giró a mirarme fijamente-Hoy traigo a un acompañante-

-Entiendo señor- Respondió el sujeto y saco una tarjeta, que parecía la llave electrónica de una habitación….- Sígame por favor

No tiendo a ser mal pensado, pero a estas alturas ya asumía una serie de cosas, que no podía ni si quiera decir.

-Ven conmigo- Me ordeno Mello y yo corrí siguiéndolo muy de cerca, mientras el sujeto le guiaba por el intrincado laberinto de alfombra y madera, hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Su habitación señor- Dijo el sujeto, abriendo la puerta y mirándome fijamente- Como siempre tienen diez minutos-Añadió, dejándonos pasar.

Ok, esto está mal o ¿no lo está?, estaba un poco confundido y aterrado, mientras veía la enorme cama y la habitación en sí. Pensé en decir algo, pero no sabía qué demonios decir, solo que había ciertos aspectos que para mí eran completo y total misterio.

Estaba en medio de la habitación, mientras veía su minuciosa decoración, es decir, cortinas al gusto de Mello, la cama perfectamente tendida, unas lámparas muy elegantes y todo de color negro. Estaba muy nervioso, casi temblaba, cuando Mello, me tomo por la espalda y muy cerca de mi oído, susurro.

-Toma asiento- Arrastraba mis pies hacia la silla más cercana, mientras mi conciencia gritaba, ten calma, se paciente, no te asustes…Me senté y trataba de que mi nerviosismo no se notara. Mello se acercó a mí y poso sus manos en mis googles- Quiero ver tus ojos.- Añadio

-Yo…he no…- Trate de intervenir, pero sus ojos azules dominantes, me hicieron guardar silencio, permitiendo que él bajara mis pobres lentes.

-Dijiste que querías conocerme mejor- Susurro parándose frente a mí y yo asentí- Muy bien- sonrió apenas. Lentamente despojo de sus guantes y luego llevo su mano derecha a la cremallera de su chaqueta encuerada. Me fui deslizando en la silla, porque realmente no estaba preparado para este paso, es decir, suelo meditar mucho más, aunque con Mello, mi cordura y ecuanimidad, fue enviada al mismo infierno con el primer beso. Lentamente fue deslizando zipper y comencé a ver la piel de su pecho. Esto.. esto.. yo.. no sabía dónde mirar, estaba completamente bloqueado y no es porque no me gustara, porque ya a este punto, me gustaba todo.

Con cuidado, Mello se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero y quedo frente a mí, mostrando su pecho. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba y poso sus manos en mis hombros, yo abrí mis ojos de pura sorpresa y sentía que mis mejillas ardían, a la vez un terrible calor, rodeaba mi cabeza… Parezco un maldito cerillo encendido…La situación no mejoro, cuando comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí y pude ver sus labios, cada rasgo en su rostro... Sus labios quedaron a apenas milímetros de los míos.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?- pregunto y yo asentí en completo trance… Claro que quería, obvio que quería, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sería-Excelente- Respondió…Escuche como golpeaban la puerta y ambos giramos a ver – Ya es hora.

-¿Hora de que?- pregunte y Mello tomo mi mano obligándome a ponerme de pie y seguirlo, fuera de la habitación, por un largo pasillo solo para encontrarme….- ¿Un club de pelea?- cuestione atónito, viendo el hexágono y todos los presentes gritando. Vicios, mujeres, hombres y apuestas rodeaban ese lugar.

-Exacto y su jefe es la atracción de hoy- Respondió Mello, soltando mi mano, alejándose de mi para entrar al hexágono de pelea y ser recibido por vítores de todos los presentes

-Es demasiado surreal- murmure, viendo como Mello levantaba sus manos y se presentaba como un gladiador y al parecer eso era, pues por lo que había escuchado, el rubio, tenía la fama, de resolver sus problemas, en hexágonos de pelea, en donde daba como recibía unas buenas tundas, a lo cual parecía estaba demasiado acostumbrado…

**End Flash back**

Y allí estaba yo sencillamente cayendo, sintiendo odio por Near y sus metáforas, por Light y su complejo de dios y por mí, pues nunca debí hackear esas páginas…

Caía pesadamente y mis puños estaban a punto de golpear al sujeto, cuando este soltó a Mello y levanto su enorme brazo, atrapándome por el cuello.

-No lo vi venir- murmure, sintiendo esa enorme mano en mi cuello.

Luchaba para liberarme de su asfixiante prisión. Sentía las mejillas calientes y como mis ojos se buscaban de salir de mis cuencas y pensé, que mi plan de morir de cáncer en los pulmones, sería remplazado por una muerte un poco más sangrienta.

El sujeto se levantó dejando a Mello en el suelo y de un momento a otro, un extraño acto de reflejo, se apodero de mí. Mis manos se cerraron y con todas mis fuerzas golpee la cabeza del sujeto, haciéndome caer de rodilla frente a él.

Caminaba amenazante hacia mí, mientras yo me arrastraba en el hexágono, notando el cuerpo inerte de Mello.

-No- murmure, con rabia, pues sabía que todo esto era una locura, pero no debía terminar así. Me puse de pie y el sujeto que tenía frente a mí se rio, notando mi pequeñez, frente a su gigantez. Levante mis puños y el sujeto no paraba de reírse y como un acto muy arrogante, dijo.

-Vamos pelirrojo, dame tu mejor golpe- Yo arquee mi ceja y sonreí.

-Si tu insistes- Tome toda mi fuerza y le aseste un golpe poderoso, en el centro de su pecho, haciendo que el sujeto comenzara a toser y cayera de rodillas…

Mi pierna derecha se levantó y con toda mi fuerza, patee su rostro y como reflejo lanzo un puñetazo directo a mi cara.

Me eleve y caí, casi inconsciente, solo para sentir como el sujeto me tomaba por el cabello y me arrastraba por el hexágono.

-Es hora de morir- Susurro, mientras llevaba mi pobre cabeza hacia una vara metálica que limitaba el hexágono.

-No lo creo- respondí y cerré mi puño, para golpear justamente sus partes más blandas….

El hombre me soltó y con lágrimas en los ojos, llevo sus manos a su entrepierna, cayendo finalmente noqueado, en el hexágono

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, como si no pudieran creer lo que había hecho. El réferi, se acercó y vio al sujeto, retorciéndose y llorando, para luego caminar hacia mí y tomar mi mano, ayudándome a levantar y finalmente gritar

-El ganador es…- El hombre me miro y pregunto- ¿tu nombre muchacho?

-Matt- apenas susurre.

-El ganador es Matt-

Las personas gritaban y obvio que era ilegal mi ingreso a la arena, pero como las apuestas eran en caliente y todo en este mundo de por si era ilegal, pues gane, contra todo pronóstico.

Baje de la arena, escoltado por un sujeto que decía que tenía mucho potencial, pero realmente no me importaba, trataba de encontrar a Mello, pues su estado me preocupaba demasiado.

-Disculpe, yo.. solo- Trate de decir algo, pero el hombre me interrumpió.

-Si sabemos que eres la mascota del jefe- Añadió otro sujeto, que me arrastraba a una habitación.

-Espera aquí te daremos tu recompensa- Agrego una chica, empujándome al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Pero quiero saber dónde está Mello- grite, detrás de la puerta, para luego apoyar mi mallugada cabeza sobre ella.

-Sí que eres interesante Mail- Escuche una familiar voz, detrás de mí. Me gire automáticamente y sonreír de alivio, al ver como cierto rubio, me observaba, desde una cómoda silla, con detenimiento, mientras mordía con fuerza una barra de chocolate.-Parece que te han lastimado-Dijo, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí, para luego tocar la herida que tenía, justo sobre mi ceja derecha-No debiste intervenir- Me recrimino- Pero ya que lo hiciste, así que te diré que estas fuera de forma- Comenzaba a entender que para Mello esto era una especie de cumplido, que tal vez no me diría nada amable de forma directa y que para él eso era el equivalente a un gracias, así que yo sonreí. Un silencio demasiado cómodo se hizo entre nosotros, mientras uno detallaba al otro.-Mejor nos damos prisa- De repente reacciono, alejándose de mi- Aun nos queda mucho que hacer, pues si quieres casarte conmigo, es obvio que debes conocer mi mundo- Pero antes de que comenzara a ordenar como un loco, yo tome su mano y él me miro furiosamente. Tenía que evitar, que reaccionara explosivamente, así que me arrodille, mientras el rubio abría sus ojos de par en par. Saque de mi bolsillo, el delicado estuche de terciopelo y sin meditarlo más, lleve el anillo a su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, pues el parecía provenir de Alemania o de esa zona y sabia por internet que era en esa mano que se colocaba el anillo.

La joya, de oro, con grabados algo extraños para mí, resaltaron contra la piel pálida de Mello que me miraba atónito, pues apenas unas cuantas horas atrás no quería, ni si quiera mencionar, la palabra compromiso.

Debía admitir, que el destino y el futuro de mi familia ahora dependía de un estafador, una media verdad, que aún no me revela y de un sentimiento que aún no se si siente por mi…

* * *

Bueno, éste fue el capitulo 6. Jejeje. Estuvo padrisimo, no creen? Hasta yo senti la adrelina y vi la vida de Matt frente a mis ojos *w*

Ok, subire el siguiente lo mas pronto posible.

Adios


	7. Celos, impulsividad y posesión

Eh vuelto, para los que me extrañaron y para los que no :3

La verdad tardé demasiaaaaado por la prepa. Es algo tan nuevo y cansado que me da muuuucha flojera escribir o subir algo nuevo.

De todos modos, no esperen muchas cosas nuevas por que en una semana empiezo examenes de medio termino y luego clases y luego finales y al fin...VACASIONES!

Disfruten :3

* * *

_**Celos, impulsividad y posesión**_

Dicen que solo tres características que definen mi personalidad… Celos, impulsividad y ser en extremo posesivo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de esas tres características hasta hoy…

Hacía mucho calor o era porque yo estaba muy nervioso, pues estaba en la propia boca del lobo, solo confiando en su palabra.

-Su habitación, es un fuerte, tiene sistema de seguridad bastante complejo. No había entendido por que lo tenía hasta ahora-dijo, con una expresión en su rostro, que me indicaba, que se había dado cuenta de algo en extremo evidente.

Buscábamos como locos, sin mover casi nada, pues él me lo había advertido.

-Ligth es en extremo detallista, si mueves algo se dará cuenta y será nuestro fin.

No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía, solo sabía, que él chico había salido por unos instantes a compartir con su supuesta novia, una caminata por los jardines. En definitiva, esta familia, tiene mucho de victoriana y al parecer disfruta de eso.

Hurgaba en los cajones de su ropa cuando la voz de Matt, proveniente de la pequeña oficina de Ligth, en su habitación, capto mi atención.

-Mello- Solo tenía que decir eso, para yo entender perfectamente de que me hablaba. Camine hacia él, mientras que el pelirrojo, miraba fijamente la pared, como cuando un sabueso consigue su presa y señala al amo donde debe recogerla.

Al principio invisible, para el ojo inexperto, pero con un poco de detenimiento, se podía apreciar, como el delicado contra enchapado de la pared, hacía que el haz de luz de la linterna de Matt, fuera engullida, por una fina fisura.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Me pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguare- Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, analizando todo, si era una puerta falsa, debía existir un sistema para abrirla. Todo parecía acorde a la personalidad de Ligth, pero había algo que resaltaba más que lo demás. Un busto de mal gusto, del dueño de la habitación, dominaba la mesa contigua, me acerque a él lo tome y accione, haciendo que el contra enchapado, se despresurizara y abriera una pesada puerta. Sonreí satisfecho, pues frente a mi mirada, se encontraba la razón que justifica tantos enredos.

-¿Es eso?- pregunto Matt, mientras yo asentía extasiado. Levante mi mano solo para tomarla, pero el hacker me detuvo infracto.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte, con rabia.

-Espera- Dijo el chico, corriendo hacia el baño y trayendo consigo, algo de fijador de cabello, ganándose una mirada de duda de mi parte- No es mío es de Ligth y…- Yo incline la cabeza, como dándole a entender que me valía sus explicaciones, así que Matt, guardo silencio y roció un poco de fijador en el interior de la caja. Lentamente, frente a mis ojos, se mostraron unos pequeños hilos de luz roja.- Son laser.- Murmuro - Detectores de movimientos, basta con tocar uno y detonaran una alarma. Seremos capturados-Sentencio- Además- Matt apunto al pequeño pedestal donde el objeto reposaba- ¿ves eso?- cuestiono y yo asentí, viendo un pequeño cable que unía, la base donde estaba el objeto y la columna que lo sostenía- Es un sensor de presión, si por alguna razón, el sensor detecta que no hay suficiente presión, disparara otra alarma-

-Solo me hablas de los problemas, necesito soluciones- Le ordene al chico.

-Pues tengo algunas ideas, pero necesito tiempo- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tiempo.. pues tendrás tu tiempo-

Cuando dije eso, realmente no estaba seguro como lo haría, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr para obtener ese objeto.

Camine hacia la cama de Light y me senté en ella solo esperando que el castaño atravesara la puerta y eso no se hizo esperar.

-Misa, por Dios, espera un momento aquí, tengo que hacer algo- Ordeno el chico tomando el pomo de la puerta y accionándolo. Al verme sentado en su cama el castaño, dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, bastante molesto y cerrando la puerta de golpe…¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría Matt?, todas esas preguntas, se me agolpaban en la cabeza, mientras sentía como mi corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad.- Te hice una pregunta.

-Calma- Dije, serenando mi mente, mientras cruzaba mis piernas… No sabía qué hacía, lo que sabía es que ya lo estaba haciendo-¿No puedo visitar a un miembro de mi nueva familia?- Pregunte, solo levantando al aire mi mano y mostrando el anillo. Ligth bufo, para luego levantar su rostro altivamente

-No sé qué planean, Matt y tú, pero Watari y L, son muy astutos, si mienten serán descubiertos- Advirtió el castaño y yo me sentí más confiado, pues resulta y acontece, que él mentía abiertamente y no había sido atrapado. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia él de la forma más sexy posible.

-¿Planear? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte ingenuamente, mientras me detenía justo frente al chico-

-Es obvio, Matt, es un tonto y tu…tu…- Él sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo, provocándome nauseas- Eres demasiado para él.- Con sus últimas palabras, supe cuál era la debilidad, del gran Ligth. Quise estallar en risas, pero preferí concentrarme en jugar con este tonto

-¿Tan evidente soy?- Cuestione, llevándome uno de mis dedos a su nariz y apenas tocándolo

-Creo que si- Dijo Ligth, acortando la distancia entre ambos.- Tal vez estás cansado de un chico que solo juega con consolas y quieres algo mejor.- Susurro muy cerca del oído.

-¿Qué estas proponiendo? Ligth- Recrimine alejándome un poco del chico, pues sinceramente me desagradaba su actitud-Matt es mi prometido-aclare

-Y Misa, la mía, pero tal vez queramos algo más de lo que tenemos- Él chico sonrió y tomo mis manos. Quise golpearlo, patearlo, pero Matt necesitaba tiempo…Dios, deseaba gritar y extrañamente deseaba que Matt, entrara y lo pateara, como al sujeto en el club de pelea. Sus labios lentamente se comenzaron acercar a los míos. Dios, no puede ser, me va besar me va a besar… Cerré mis ojos, solo esperando el amargo beso de mi enemigo, cuando extrañamente el celular de Ligth sonó y el chico soltó mi mano y se alejó de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con amargura-Sé que me estas esperando, solo aguarda un poco más y…- el chico guardo silencio solo escuchando- ¿Qué estas con Matt?,¿ que te dijo que se casaría con Mello?, que gran sorpresa- Dijo Ligth - ¿Celebrar?, pero yo.. Misa, Misa…Ok, ya voy, voy- Ligth colgó y me miro- Me tengo que ir- Señalo y yo asentí aliviado.

-Yo también- Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, mientras la duda de que si Matt, había tenido éxito con esta misión, carcomía mi cerebro. Tome el pomo de la puerta, cuando escuche a Ligth hablar.

-Solo búscame, cuando quieras- a mí me dio escalofrió, así que salí a toda prisa de ese lugar.

Corría por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Matt. Tome el pomo, abrí la puerta y encontré al pelirrojo, sentado en la cama, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Lo tienes?- cuestione y sus ojos, me mostraban una rabia que nunca la había visto. Cerré la puerta y camine hacia él amenazante- Te hice una pregunta.- dije.

-Si- Matt respondió molesto. Se levantó de la cama y dejo caer el objeto sobre ella, para luego caminar hacia el baño, entrar en el no sin antes azotar la puerta.

No sabía que le sucedía, pero no me importaba, pues al fin había logrado mi objetivo…

Camine hacia el objeto, con solemnidad y lo tome entre mis manos mientras, recordaba como había llegado hasta este punto

_**Flash back**_

Mis dedos golpeteaban contra la dura madera de mi escritorio, mientras seguía detenidamente el trabajo que realizaban sobre él.

Una enorme jeringa se aproximó a su ojo y sin inmutarse o quejarse, el chico recibió el doloroso pinchazo.

La chica tocaba su frente, con delicadeza y extrañamente, me causaba molestia ese contacto, pues mi cerebro, se limitaba hacer preguntas irónicas, como…¿Por qué no se le acerca más?...claro, claro siéntate en sus piernas… ¿Por qué no lo besas?...Trataba de ocultar mi creciente molestia, mordiendo con fuerza una barra de chocolate, pero a esta altura, ni el mejor cacao del mundo podría aliviar mi furia.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunte viendo a la chica.

-No, solo un par de puntadas más- La muchacha, con mano firme, unió los dos trozos de piel, abierto y con gran velocidad corto el hilo- Esta listo- Señalo, pasando uno de sus dedos por la cortada, ganándose una mirada furiosa de mi parte.

-¿Quedara marca?- Cuestione, levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

-No, su piel es muy suave, así que solo será un recuerdo desagradable- Respondió la enfermera, sonriéndole y haciéndole ojitos. ¿Qué diablos se cree?, me pregunte, internamente, pero no quería que estas ideas se exteriorizaran.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte- Ordene amargamente.

-Pero.. falta- Trato de intervenir la chica, pero yo se lo impedí, mirándola con ira y dándole una señal a mis guardaespaldas para que la alejara de mi presencia..

Mis dos enorme protectores, tomaron a la chica por el brazo y dijeron.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el señor Mello-

-Si entiendo- Respondió la chica y termino de recoger sus cosas, frente a la mirada atónita del pelirrojo.

-Yo me puedo encargar desde aquí- Murmure, mientras mis guardaespaldas, escoltaban a la chica hacia la salida.

Matt, apenas podía abrir su ojo, producto de la enorme herida, en su ceja, que acababan de suturar y sostenía una bolsa de hielo, cerca de sus labios, que también estaba muy inflamado. Me sentía un poco culpable, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, pues necesitaba probar la lealtad de aquel hacker que había entrado a mi vida.

-¿Qué...que es este lugar?- cuestiono, sacándome de mi deliberación interna.

-Este, es mi hogar y estas específicamente en mi oficina- acote, abriendo los brazos y mostrándola en todo su esplendor.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- me pregunto un poco desorientado.

-Oh, eso- Dije sonriente, para comenzar a caminar hacia mi escritorio- Solo te diré que debes tener más cuidado con lo que bebes- Añadí, recordando, como justo después que el pelirrojo, me propuso matrimonio, decidí que sería bueno brindar, con la champaña más fina del mundo y claro con algo adicional, un somnífero de acción rápida y obviamente ilegal.

-¿Me drogaste?- pregunto indignado.

-No te drogue, solo te dormí muy rápido, además debes comprender, aun no confió tanto en ti, como para revelarte la ubicación de mi hogar-Sonreí, destapando una barra de chocolate y sentándome en mi enorme silla. Matt asintió como comprendiendo mi punto, pero a la vez en su rostro había una expresión de temor y no es para menos, pues el chico, solo balbuceaba, palabras des conexas, mientras parecía sufrir una especie de tortura, de la cual solo podía salir despertándose.

-Está bien… ¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunto, acomodándose en su silla y quejándose un poco de dolor. Yo suspire y accione un pequeño botón en mi escritorio e hice que las luces de mi oficina bajaran. Una enorme pantalla de tv, apareció a mi espalda y automáticamente una imagen se reprodujo en ella.

Una libreta de cuero negro, tan antigua como la maldad, apareció frente a los ojos del hacker que no parecía reconocerla.

-¿Sabes qué es?- Le pregunte, subiendo mis piernas al escritorio.

-¿Una libreta?- respondió con dudas..

-Lo es, pero no es una libreta normal- Dije levantándome de la silla- Es una death note- Matt no pareció sorprenderse con mi revelación y era obvio que tenía que decirle mucho más para que entendiera- En el mundo de la mafia, existen solo una dos death note, pues estas libretas, contienen los secretos más oscuros y los planes más retorcidos, de quien la posee. En esas death note, hay bitácoras, nombres y lo más importante, el punto débil de cada uno de los jefes más importantes, de la mafia.- Baje mis pies del escritorio, me levante de la silla y camine hacia Matt, que aun parecía perdido- Mi protector un poco antes de morir, me permitió luchar para conseguir una, hice cosas que no me enorgullecen, pero al final, la tuve en mis manos, pero solo fue por un breve instante, porque un enemigo, tomo mis instalaciones y casi destruye mi organización. La death note desapareció y durante todos estos años, la he buscado, he seguido las pistas y he llegado al poseedor de una de las death note.- Me acerque a Matt, hasta apoyar mis manos en sus hombros y entrar en contacto con sus ojos- Esa persona es Ligth.- Dije. Matt se tensó solo un poco, pero trato de mantener la calma. Tenía dudas sobre su reacción, pero al final todo se aclaró con una simple pregunta…

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Debe ser destruido.-

Con esta declaración, Matt, comenzó a dudar más de su primo y sugirió que la libreta estaba en su habitación, por el excesivo sistema de seguridad, que tenía en el pequeño lugar… Teníamos poco tiempo así que decidimos atacar hoy mismo, mientras Ligth, atendía a su supuesta novia….

_**End flash back**_

Al fin tenía el objeto que debía ser destruido, pero una extraña sensación, inundaba mi pecho, Matt, parecía molesto y durante todo este tiempo, en que recordaba, él no había salido del baño. Me trague un poco mi orgullo y toque la puerta de su baño.

-Matt, ¿Qué sucede?-La puerta se abrió y vi al pelirrojo,, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

-Nada- se limitó a decir.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Pregunte- Habla- ordene.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ligth?-cuestiono, con mala cara.

-Eso no es tu asunto- Respondí de mala gana, odiaba que me exigieran explicaciones. Matt suspiro y salió del baño, para caminar hacia sus computadoras.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte, mientras él se sentaba frente a sus computadoras.

-No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a Ligth, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer- Me dijo el pelirrojo, ingresando sus claves a sus computadoras y comenzando a teclear.

-Claro que sé que es de capaz y como lo sé no necesito de tu protección- Respondí airadamente, mientras veía el dolor expresarse en los ojos de Matt.

El chico suspiro y de golpe se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado unos breves instantes atrás y tomo mi muñeca, para así levantar mi mano.

-Esto significa algo- dijo, mientras el anillo brillaba en mi mano- Si para ti no vale, está bien, pero es todo lo que yo puedo ofrecer y te lo di a ti- Agrego con amargura y dolor. Soltó mi muñeca con delicadeza, para tomar la libreta de mis manos, saco una cámara y comenzó a fotografiarla.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, mientras sus palabras se alojaban en mi cerebro, despertando una tímida voz, que el mundo prefiere llamar conciencia

-Ligth se dará cuenta que solo deje una imitación de la libreta en la bóveda, debemos devolver la original- Comento sin dejar de hacer su actividad. Entendí que la libreta no podía ser destruida, porque yo sería el único culpable y la organización que conduce Ligth, me perseguiría y mataría. Hoja tras hoja, fotografió el contenido de esa libreta y al terminar, se sentó en su computadora y comenzó a teclear, frente mi mirada escrutadora.

Acciono unas cuantas teclas más y finalmente coloco las claves y se alejó de sus computadoras que parecían apagadas.

Con mucha paciencia, camino hacia su cómoda tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, para luego esconder la libreta debajo de su playera.

Parecía, esperar algo, algo que no era capaz de decirme y odiaba eso …

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Matt se levantó con mucha paciencia, para abrirla…Una rubia apareció en el umbral y de la nada abrazo a Matt…La sangre comenzó a hervir.

-Matty ayúdame- dijo la chica, mientras estrangulaba a Matt- A mi portátil le sucede algo.

-Cálmate Misa- Respondió el chico, empujando a la rubia abusiva lejos de él-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira- Murmuro la chica, abriendo una lapto rosa, que parecía mas muerta que viva.

-Oh vaya, parece grave- Dijo el hacker y a mí me sorprendió lo que sucedía-Creo que puedo solucionarlo, pero necesito una conexión y como vez mis computadoras están en reparación- Señalo Matt, mostrando sus computadoras apagadas.-

-En la habitación de Ligth hay conexión- Grito la rubia, sin nada de cerebro por lo visto.

-Excelente- Dijo con una sonrisa el hacker- Pero ¿no se molestara Ligth?.

-No. Ligth y yo confiamos en ti-Respondió la rubia y pude entender lo que había hecho Matt. Había encontrado la portátil de Misa, liberado, Dios sabe cómo, un virus en ella y finalmente mentido, para volver a ingresar a la habitación Ligth y así devolver la libreta. Es bastante inteligente después de todo.

-Bien- contesto Mail, para luego girar y mirarme- Mello, volveré en diez minutos, quédate aquí por favor- Me pidió y comenzó a caminar con Misa, que hablaba una gran cantidad de idioteces…

Me lance en la cama de Matt…Al quedarme solo, comencé a escuchar esa tímida voz interior, que me cuestionaba…¿Celos?, ¿serán celos?, me pregunte, después de que ambos dejaron el lugar… ¿Serán celos, lo que el sintió? y ¿celos lo que yo sentí?…Imposible, solo nos conocemos hace un par de días….¿Que me sucede?, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Al fin y al cabo todo esto es un plan que se ha enredado. Los minutos me parecían horas, mientras sentía que Matt se tardaba demasiado.

¿Qué estarán haciendo?, ¿porque no ha regresado?.

-Diablos, ya no puedo más- Dije levantándome de la cama, para luego salir de esa habitación y llegar a la de Ligth, enfrentaría lo que sea y como sea…. Toque la puerta y la encontré semi abierta, la empuje y…..

Encontré a Matt hablando con Misa. No sé por qué, pero ese simple acto, me hizo molestar tanto a tal extremo que quería golpear a la rubia.

-Mello, hola- Dijo la rubia, pero yo preferí, caminar hacia Matt que parecía aterrado, tomar su mano y jalarlo hacia mí.

Con mi mano derecha, tome su rostro y sin mediar palabras lo atraje hacia mis labios…

Comencé a besarlo con rabia e indignación, al fin entendía la extraña actitud de Matt, pues todo me molestaba y dolía… Sus labios, suaves, delicados e inexpertos, trataban de imitarme, haciendo que mi molestia mermara y otros sentimientos comenzaran a crecer… Mi mano derecha se alejó de su rostro, solo para rodear su cuello y perder mis dedos entre su cabello, mientras que mi izquierda, descendía por su pecho e ingresaba debajo de su playera, solo para sentir su piel…Debía asegurarme que la libreta no estuviera allí o era por otras razones, pues me gustaba la sensación de las puntas de mis dedos contra su piel suave y tersa.

Sus manos comenzaron a ascender con tímidas caricias, por mis piernas y llego a mi cintura, hasta aferrarse a ella….Cerré mis ojos, me olvide de todo…Me gusta

Por primera vez, mi lengua toco la suya y fue por demás excitante. Era dulce, amarga, suave y sexy….Algo extraño me sucedió, porque de forma inconsciente, me escuche gemir… Mientras sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de mi cintura.

El oxígeno se nos acababa, así que para cerrar con broche de oro, mis dientes mordieron su labio inferior…Un fuerte suspiro salió de él, supuse que este último movimiento, fue de su gusto.

Abrí mis ojos, solo para contemplar su rostro, completamente rojo y sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión, que no pude definir en ese momento, pero me gusta demasiado que la tenga…Me acerque mas a él, de forma extremadamente peligrosa, haciendo, que si es posible, el tono rojo de sus mejillas aumentaran.

Aun colgado de su cuello y extremadamente cerca de Matt, mire a Misa con rabia y dije.

-Él es mío- Si uno de mis grandes rasgo, es que soy posesivo e impulsivo y desde hace ya varios días, ya sentía que este hacker es de mi propiedad- ¿Te quedo claro?- cuestione, mientras la chica asentía, con la boca completamente abierta.- Así me gusta.- Agregue, para luego acercarme al oído de Matt-¿Te quedo claro?- susurre y Matt casi sin voz respondió afirmativamente- Bien- conteste muy cerca del oído. Lentamente me aleje de Matt y le pregunte al pelirrojo- ¿Ya terminaste?.

-Si... yo... si- Contesto Matt, disperso y bastante perdido.

-Excelente- conteste, tome su mano y comencé arrastrarlo hacia la salida, pero antes de salir de la habitación de Ligth, Misa pregunto…

-Mello, ¿Por qué Ligth no me besa así?- Yo sencillamente sonreí y me encogí de hombros.. Creo que si ella supiera la verdad sobre su novio, pues se suicidaría…Seguí caminando hacia la habitación de Matt, consiente que había encendido un fuego, que tal vez no deseaba extinguir….

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo 7, que problematico no creen? Bueno, espero les haya gustado, por que a mi si 'ttebayo :3

Emm, pues miren, el cap 8 esta facil de conseguir, el problema es el 9, ya que lo tenia o mas bien las ideas en mi memoria USB y se la robaron. Que verguenza, ahi tenia todo los documentos de fanfiction, es decir, DOCUMENTOS CON LEMON YAOI! Desgraciado el que la encontro. Además de que venian fotos mias, mas verguenza por que la memoria la perdi en la prepa u.u

Hare lo que pueda para escribir ya que, baje una aplicacion en mi ipod, donde puedo escribir. Es como Word :3 asi que en mis tiempos libre escribiré y luego lo subo aqui :3

Gracias por leer y espero aun me recuerden, jeje.

Jassy :3


	8. Eres MI juguete

Aqui Jaswhit, su más querida escritora xD como ven...me amo mucho...soy la única que me amo TT^TT, bleh, mentira, soy una melodramatica :D

Lo que pasa es esto...EXcusa en 3...2...1...YA!

La prepa es muy pesada, ya vienen finales, la conve de anime (a la que igual y no voy por mi *&^%$ # hermana ò.ó) se acerca, el chico que me trae loca ni me da la hora...no tiene reloj u.u xD, tambien me gusta un profesor :Q_, mis maestros ya saben que soy piromana u.u, mis amigos otakus son unos problematicos de primera n.n' y no veo a Perlock TT^TT. Fin. Esa es mi excusa...historia :3

Bueno...la memoria USB de 2 GB con lemon yaoi y fotos mias...no ha aparecido u.u ya me resigne. Creo que fue lo más doloroso que he hecho, pero bueno.

* * *

_**Eres MI juguete**_

La luz se filtraba por los altos ventanales, decorados con cortinas roja, de una tela que parecía muy costosa…

-La caballerosidad, es lo que debe definir a un heredero de la familia Wammy y más si pretendes, suceder a tu hermano mayor, L- Dijo aquel sujeto de facciones marcadas, de poco cabello y de lentes muy pequeños-Por tanto, al momento de hablar debes ser comedido, sabio y en extremo respetuoso. Al cortejar, debes ser delicado y seguir al pie de la letra las reglas victorianas de cortejo…-

Escuchaba a lo lejos, al sujeto que supuestamente debía instruirme, pues en lo personal yo prefería ver por la ventana, como el pasto verde se extendía por todo el jardín de esa enorme casa. El sol y los pájaros, me hipnotizaba, todo era mejor que escuchar sobre las reglas, sobre cómo debo comportarme y como debo ser, para cubrir con las expectativas, de la familia que ahora me recibía en su seno.

-Mail Jeevas- escuche como el hombre me llamaba, mientras su bastón golpeaba con firmeza, el suelo de madera de ese enorme salón-Presta atención- El hombre suspiro y se acercó a mi pequeña mesa, donde yo me encontraba esparramado – Matt, debes recordar los tres pilares que define a tu familia. Caballerosidad, el respeto y la rectitud, debe definir, tu vida de hora en adelante- Dijo el hombre mostrándome sus ojos grises y casi vacíos, haciéndome notar el cansancio y el sacrificio de toda una vida

Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba esa conversación y muchos menos los tres pilares que sustentan a mi familia.

Yo deseaba ser caballeroso, cortejarle con delicadeza, yo quería ser respetuoso, pero digamos que esta relación, no es convencional y pues Mello no era precisamente una chica. Confusión, todo era pura confusión.

Era arrastrado por Mello, que el largo pasillo huyendo de la habitación de Ligth.

Mis piernas apenas podían mantener el paso de Mello, el cual tenía mi mano tomada con firmeza. Mi corazón latía a mil por horas y la confusión reinaba en mi cabeza. ¿Qué diablos me sucede?, este juego se había excedido llegando a los limites, pero realmente eso era lo de menos, pues si todo esto era real, si era verdadero, entonces no habría ningún problema.

Me detuve abruptamente y en el acto Mello se giró a verme, arqueando su ceja y preguntándome con esos ojos tan penetrantes que sucedía. En mi mente un estadísticas, número y hasta un sexto sentido que no sabía que poseía, me gritaba, eres un juguete uno más de su colección. Está contigo solo por destino y obligación, porque controlaste sus páginas y por qué resulta y acontece que tu primo es un maniático ególatra, pero no existe nada más.

La duda llegaba hasta el borde de mi alma, cuestionándome todo, a tal punto de preguntarme ¿Cómo todo había sucedido tan rápido? , sin contar que yo no sabía mucho de él, no sabía si yo era el primero o el ultimo…Dios mi cerebro muchas veces se vuelve inmanejable y cuando eso me sucedia, era mejor decir y preguntar….

-Yo..-Trate de hablar, pero enseguida sentí como el calor subía por mi estómago hasta concentrarse en mi rostro y más específicamente en mi mejillas. Mello sonreía de esa forma tan diferente haciendo que todo lo que se me vinera a la cabeza, pasara a segundo plano.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Me pregunto y yo apenas asentí, sonriendo tímidamente y llevando mi mano a la cabeza. De repente, vi como él se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por la playera. Lentamente camino hacia tras, hasta que su espalda se pegó a la pared del largo pasillo y yo quede justo frente a él. Con su mano firme en mi playera, sentía como él me atraía más hacia sí, hasta que mis manos se apoyaron a los lados de su cabeza.-Te escucho- Susurro muy cerca de mis labios. En definitiva, este comportamiento no era digno de un caballero, pero realmente no creía en las palabras de mi antiguo profesor o era que no deseaba créele.

Me había quedado paralizado, solo viendo los ojos de Mello, buscando esa verdad, que hacía que todo cobrara sentido, pero lo único que logre es que el rubio se inquietara un poco, pues sentí como sus dedos subían con demasiada habilidad mi playera, hasta llegar a tocar la piel en mi abdomen.

Calor, hace mucho calor, pensaba, mientras las caricias de Mello, delineaba el borde de mis jean. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué es lo que hace?, todas las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, a medida que mi respiración se hacía más rápida-Acércate un poco más- Susurro y sin dudarlo dos veces obedecí, moviéndome apenas unos pocos milímetros, hasta quedar muy cerca de él, tan cerca que podía sentir casi todo en su cuerpo. Temblaba, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado y ya no me importa si era verdad o falso, lo que estaba viviendo. Me acerque a sus labios, lentamente y rosándolos un poco, dudaba entre besarlos o permanecer a una distancia prudencial, pues era la primera vez, que esto sucedía por un motivo diferente a las apariencias.-Así está mejor- Murmuro, muy cerca de sus labios, mientras sus manos jugaban libremente en mi abdomen. No sabía si era posible pero acorte la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, lo quería mas cerca y realmente lo necesitaba más cerca.

No se cómo era posible, pero comencé a perderme en sus ojos y no es cursi o romanticón, es verdad, no sabía cómo sucedía exactamente pero era como si todo lo que buscaba estaba frente a mí. Buscaba esas palabras que definía todo, pero tenía una especie de nudo en mi garganta, así que de forma automática mi mano derecha se alejó de la fría y dura pared para acercarse a su mejilla y acariciarla tiernamente. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se abrieron un poco, lanzando un largo y profundo suspiro.

Ya no puedo aguantar más, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sentir esa caída libre que se siente cuando sus labios se unen a los míos y que representa la verdadera razón por la cual me aferro a su cintura, pues tengo miedo de caer y despertar.

-Hazlo- Murmuro, ordenándome y no tenía ganas de desobedecerle. Tome su mentón y solo para unir mis labios a los suyos y….

-Madre de Dios!- grite tiritando, pues una enorme de jarra de agua fría fue lanzada a mi cabeza. Me lance a una esquina lejos de Mello meciéndome y susurrando- Frio, frio muy frio.- pero cualquier jarra de agua, mata pasiones que apareciera en mi vida, debía provenir de alguien cuyo recuerdo me ha perseguido.

Mientras Mello, observaba al sirviente que sostenía la jarra con ganas de matarlo, yo comencé a escuchar ese sonido tan característico, seco y firme.

Me levante aun estilando agua e ignorando la expresión asesina que tenía Mello, solo para dar unos pasos más y encontrarme con los mismos ojos grises, vacíos e inexpresivos, frente a mí.

-Roger- Murmure…

Roger un anciano que es nuestro tutor. Se encargaba de enseñarnos modales, educación y a explotar al máximo nuestra brillantes. Es un hombre, ¿Cómo definirlo?, inglés, sea la mejor forma, pues su carácter inmutable, su alto grado de refinamiento y su crueldad al momento de castigarte no tenía límites.

-Vaya forma de rencontrarnos, joven Matt, aunque no es de sorprenderse viniendo de usted- Dijo el hombre parándose justo frente de mí y viendo mi mala postura, mi cabello y ropa mojados. El hombre levanto su bastón y toco mi pecho, diciendo- Derecho.- En el acto hice caso, como si estuviera frente a un general- Mejor- Murmuro el hombre quitándose sus guantes negros, para dar unos pasos seguro, hacia su nuevo objetivo. Traía tantos recuerdos, no es que él fuese malo, solo que volver a mi infancia, pues no me agradaba- Bien ¿qué esperas joven Matt?, preséntame de forma apropiada.

-Si- respondí, aclarando mi garganta- Él es…- Un silencio incomodo, se hizo presente sabía que las palabras que diría no guastaría para ambas partes, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que un caballero debe decir- Mello, mi prometido.- Roger contuvo su expresión de sorpresa, mientras se apoyaba firmemente en su viejo y duro bastón, mientras el rubio, pues se limitaba a verme, como reprochándome mi falta de fuerza, para detener este acto de protocolar..

-¿Así que es cierto?- Pregunto el anciano acercando su rostro a el de Mello- Uno de los herederos al trono de L, se ha comprometido, con un joven- Roger miraba a Mello, con reserva, al parecer no le gustaba para nada su vestimenta y modales.- Me imagino que tienes nombre, muchacho- Comento Roger, ignorando por completo mi presencia.

-Lo tengo, pero se limitara a llamarme Mello- Contesto el rubio y supe en ese momento que ardería Troya. Roger suspiro y agacho la cabeza en clara señal de cansancio, para luego girar y murmurar sin si quiera vernos

-Es hora del té-

La hora del té, no sé por qué siempre, él me obligaba a tomar ese insípido líquido, pero para no buscarme problemas graves solía, sentarme y tragar lo que él me sirviera.

En el gran salón una pequeña mesa, de apenas tres sillas, nos obligaba a permanecer en el mismo espacio, aunque la incomodidad era papable,

Sentado frente a Mello y Roger en medio de ambos, solo esperaba, esperaba saber el porqué de esta inesperada visita.

-Galletas de chocolate- Pregunto una sirvienta, mostrándole las galletas a Mello, que parecía babear, mientras el mayordomo servía el té traído de la propia Sansibar.

A pesar de la ofrenda de paz, de una galleta de chocolate, Mello parecía estar algo molesto, sus facciones me lo indicaba, así que lo único que podía hacer era suplicar que esta bomba no estallara en mi cara.

-Joven Mello, ¿a qué se dedica?- Pregunto Roger, llevando la tasa de té a su boca.

-Eso no le incumbe- Murmuro el rubio, obligándome a darle un punta pie y ganándome la mirada iracunda del chico

-¿Perdón?- Cuestiono el anciano.

-Páginas Web, desarrollo y todo eso….Sir Roger- Aclare con mucha rapidez, sonriendo nervioso y dejando ver mi punto débil al propio Mello.

-Parece interesante, me imagino que de esa forma se conocieron.- Dijo Roger, luego de pasar una servilleta blanca, por su boca.-

-Si- respondió Mello

-No- dije al mismo tiempo, ganándome un punta pie de Mello.- Perdone Sir Roger, no había comprendido su comentario.- El hombre arqueo una ceja y nos miró a ambos.

-Joven Mello, el joven Matt le ha hablado sobre mí- Cuestiono el anciano.

-No, créame que cuando estamos solos lo que menos hacemos es conversar- Ante tal respuesta, quise que la tierra se abriera y me devorara, pero por más que espere eso no sucedió.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?- Pregunto el inglés demasiado alterado.

-Pues lo que me escucho. Matt y yo, no conversamos cuando estamos…-

-Disculpe- Mello fue interrumpido por el mayordomo- Sir Roger, tiene una llamada, acompáñeme por favor.

-Permiso, me retiro por unos instantes- Dijo Roger, levantándose de la silla y mirándonos con ira.

Cuando vi, que mi viejo tutor estaba lejos, comencé hablar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Pregunte con dudas.

-Muy propicia la interrupción- Comento Mello, mientras yo sacaba mi celular de debajo de la mesa y le mostraba la llamada que había hecho justo a tiempo para impedir el desastre. Mello sonrió y dijo-¿No es obvio lo que hago? Me deshago del tal Sir, debido a que tú no tienes valor para hacerlo, además tenemos una conversación pendiente- Contesto apoyándose en su silla, mientras mordía una galleta de chocolate.

-No es cualquier Sir, es Sir Roger, era mi tutor y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo-

-Feliz reencuentro- Murmuro Mello.

-No juegues Mello- le advertí- SI él está aquí, es porque algo se trae entre manos y ese algo creo que es separarnos- Dije apoyándome en la mesa, para hacer mi voz más baja.

-¿Acaso te importa que estemos juntos?- Pregunto.

-Yo... yo ... pues….- Las palabras se me agolpaban en la cabeza, quería decir que sí, pero no sabía lo que significaba para él... Era arriesgar todo y no saber cómo resultaría, es un salto de fe ciega.

-Disculpen- Escuchamos al voz de Roger- Algún rufián me jugo una broma- Acoto, el hombre, tomando asiento- ¿en que nos habíamos quedado?.

-En que no le había comentado sobre usted a Mello, me disculpo por ello-Aclare la garganta, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto- Pero cambiando a temas más agradables, ¿cómo está el clima en Londres?- Me atreví a preguntar, usando la debilidad de aquel anciano y que no era otra que hablar hasta por los codos, de temas inútiles.

-Oh, buena pregunta joven Matt. Como siempre mi amada Londres, es algo gris y húmeda….- No había terminado de hablar y ya me perdía en la nada, repitiendo una y otra vez la pregunta de Mello, debía responder, pero ¿Qué?.

Pensaba y seguía pensando cuando sentí como algo rozaba mi pierna derecha, subía lentamente, tocando suavemente mi muslo, hasta llegar muy cerca de una zona que no estaba permitida tocar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y vi a Mello sonriendo malévolamente y con un gesto le suplique que se detuviera, que no siguiera, que no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero él me ignoro tocando esa parte de mi cuerpo y para toda causa hay un efecto y en mi caso, fue que mi jean me ahorcara en ese lugar.

Si Roger lo nota, soy pelirrojo muerto, pensé, pero esa fue mi última idea coherente., pues lo que paso después fue bastante, a vergonzante.

Me puse de pie, muy rápidamente y al hacerlo, tropecé la mesa derramando todo a mi paso, debía cubrir mi…. Es decir, lo que estaba pasándome en el cuerpo, así que tome un pequeño florero y lo coloque en esa zona, no sin antes derramar toda el agua en mis jean. _Genial, soy patético, _pensé.

-Permiso debo retirarme- Murmure, para luego comenzar a caminar lo más rápido posible, pero esa frase y esa acción no me salvaría.

-Matt, Matt- grito Roger, para luego golpear con su bastón el suelo y en el acto me detuve, para girar lentamente hacia él- Veo con mucho dolor, que tu comportamiento ha cambiado, te has vuelto irresponsable, mal educado y pues por lo visto, tendiente a tener un comportamiento poco correcto en público, para no decir, exhibicionista. Te eduque, estrictamente y puedo decir que te conozco, así que mi conclusión más lógica, se reduce al hecho de que alguien te está cambiando y ese alguien es ese chico- Afirmo Roger, señalando a Mello con su bastón

-¿Qué?- apenas murmure.

-Como lo escuchaste, así que como tu tutor y consejero, te diré, que estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo, es socialmente inamisible, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu familia y por ti mismo, es terminar con esta farsa.- Me petrifique, sabía que estallaría la bomba, aunque no supuse que su efecto me dañaría.

-Él no necesita de sus consejos- Escuche como hablaba Mello desde el fondo, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí, para detenerse a mi lado y tomar mi mano, dejando caer el fino jarrón que sostenía-Su decisión está tomada, así que por su bien no interfiera- Mello tan sencillamente me arrastro fuera del lugar hasta llegar a mi habitación y yo aún no salía de mi estado de shock, tanto tiempo frente a una computadora tiene sus efectos secundarios y creo que quedarme en mute, es uno de ellos.

Mello, se lanzó sobre mi cama y tomo mis auriculares skull y ya se disponía a escuchar música, de una forma muy natural y tranquila, como si no le afectara lo que acababa de suceder, así que me atreví hablar.

-Mello- le llame y él me miro de reojo- ¿Qué soy para ti?- La pregunta tal vez estaba mal formulada, pero en esencia necesitaba saber que significaba en su vida.

-¿No es obvio?- Cuestiono- Eres MI juguete.- Se ajustó sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música ignorándome por completo, mientras yo me congelaba…Esto va de mal a peor…o ¿no?

* * *

Que problematico es Mellin, diciendo que es su juguete, pero bueno. Tal vez más adelantini se areglan las cosinis.

Gracias por leer y agradeceria un review :3 oh, por cierto, estaré trabajando en...LEMONS cof cof Sasunaru :3 sip, ya me traumé con esa pareja ¿no sabían?

Por eso he tenido menos tiempo. Agregen a la lista de excusas: Ver Naruto (el anime) y jugar videojuegos...Slender Man da mcho miedo O.o pero a mi chico le gusta *O* cof cof...me siento como Gasai Yuno...toda acosadora y asi. Hasta mis amigos dicen que soy algo psicopata...ja ja jajajaja, de donde sacan eso *mirada psicopata* xD

Bueno ya ._. en un mes y cachito subire nuevos fics y actualizaré toooodo. :3 Por que...SERÁN MIS #&%$ VACACIONES!


End file.
